Sterek Teen Wolf
by CassandraLoveSterek
Summary: De nouvelles aventures pour les personnages de Teen Wolf entre Drame et Romance comment s'en sortir? "Sterek" mais aussi d'autres couples.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Stiles Stilinski & Derek Hale couple Sterek:

Stiles a du mal dormir depuis la mort de sa mère, il fait souvent des cauchemars qui lui déclenchent des crises de panique très douloureuses.  
Le seul qui peut lui faire arrêter ces crises, c'est Derek, depuis peu Stiles a compris qu'il l'aimait et ça n'a pas été très facile pour lui de se l'admettre. Derek ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est plutôt le genre grogner et ça, ça fait vraiment peur Stiles. Oui, il a peur de Derek et le cache comme il le peut, mais il l'aime malgré tout. Stiles est très amoureux de Derek l'Alpha, tout comme Derek est très amoureux de Stiles, le faible humain. Ils ne se sont encore jamais avoué leurs sentiments. Même si leur amour est caché , il dépasse tout le reste, ensemble, Stiles & Derek sont plus forts. Derek, trop fier, ne dit rien à Stiles à propos de ses sentiments. Stiles, quant à lui, n'avoua pas son amour à Derek car il avait peur de la réaction de l'Alpha. Stiles avait vraiment peur de se faire arracher la gorge par l'Alpha en Derek. De plus, il tient trop à la vie pour mourir tué par un loup-garou.

PDV de Stiles:

Scott qui n'est autre que mon meilleur ami me demanda d'aller chez Derek car il y avait un problème avec Isaac et comme c'était lui qui l'avait mordu, il devait donc le surveiller. En rentrant chez Derek, je ne vis personne, enfin pas tout de suite, jusqu'au moment ou je vis la porte de sa chambre entre ouverte. Je décidai d'aller voir s'il était la . En entrant, je vis Derek avec une femme brune ils étaient nus. Derek se retourna car il m'avait entendu, je me mis à courir très vite mais il me rattrapa déjà rhabillé .

Derek: Pourquoi tu es rentré chez moi ?

Stiles: Scott me l'a demandé !

Les yeux de Derek devinrent rouges tellement rouges que j'en pris peur.

Stiles: Derek?

Derek: Oui ?!

Stiles: Je...Non rien laisse tomber !

Derek: Bon comme tu veux ! Tu m'agaces Stiles, chaque fois tu veux me dire un truc puis après tu t'arrêtes, cela dure depuis 2 ans !

Stiles: Mais merde Derek ! Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes jamais de me hurler dessus et d'être désagréable comme ça, c'est énervant à force, tu m'énerves!

Ces paroles avaient blessé Derek au plus profond de lui-même, mais il ne le montra pas.

Derek: Tu m'énerves, je me casse !

Stiles: Oui c'est a barre toi ! Va donc retrouver ta pute !

Derek partit sans dire un mot. Quant à moi, je retournais dans ma voiture, il m'avait vraiment énervé sur ce coup là ! Pfff...

PDV de Derek:

Si je me suis retrouvé dans ce lit avec cette fille c'est parce que j'ai été empoisonné avec de l'aconit tue-loup, ce qui m'a fait faire n'importe quoi, je ne voulais pas en arriver là . La fille, je l'ai faite partir, en fait c'était elle qui avait tout manigancé . J'ai essayé de rappeler Stiles mais je n'arrivais pas à l'avoir, il devait toujours m'en vouloir. Je sortis de chez moi pour aller chez Scott afin de voir si Stiles y était.

Derek: Hey Scott, tu n'aurais pas vu Stiles par hasard ?

Scott: Non, pas depuis qu'il est passé chez toi. Pourquoi ?

Derek: Il ne répond plus à mes appels et des que je vais chez lui, il n'y a personne.

Scott: Oh ! Moi aussi ça fait déjà 3 jours qu'il ne répond plus à mes appels et tout ! Oh merde!

Derek: On doit tous se mettre à sa recherche et vite!

Scott: Oui, appel les autres, moi je me charge d'appeler Allison !

Je sortis en vitesse de chez Scott, puis j'appelai Isaac, Boyd et Erica. Une fois toute la meute réunie, nous nous lançâmes mes à la recherche de Stiles.

3 heures plus tard...

Toujours pas de Stiles en vu, je commence vraiment à paniquer moi ! Je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de le retrouver. Je sens partout pour essayer de trouver son odeur mais rien. Je finis par la sentir, oui c'est bien la sienne, celle que je reconnaîtrai entre mille. J'avançais, l'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte mais en arrivant, je vis seulement son t-shirt taché de sang...

Derek: Merde ! Enfoiré ! Si je trouve qui a fait ça ,je le tue !

Erica: Calme toi, on va le retrouver.

Derek: Me calmer ?! Me calmer ?! Non mais a va pas ! Pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé !

Le chapitre 1 est fini, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, dois-je continuer à poster ou non...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

PDV de Stiles:

Je venais d'arriver chez moi, je déposais toutes mes affaires et allumais mon ordinateur. Une fois l'ordinateur allumé , je descendis dans la cuisine pour me servir à boire mais j'entendis un bruit dans le salon.

Stiles: Papa c'est toi ?!

Pas de réponse. Je vais voir mais en arrivant je ne vois personne. C'est vraiment bizarre et j'ai vraiment peur là ! J'avance jusqu'à l'escalier mais je sens une douleur au crâne très désagréable puis je tombe au sol.

1 heure plus tard:

Je me réveille, je sens encore la douleur sur mon crâne, je n'en peux vraiment plus c'est trop désagréable. Je me lève mais retombe directement au sol. Durant ma chute, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas chez moi mais plutôt dans une sorte de cave. Je ne vois presque rien tellement il fait sombre. Je constate aussi que je suis torse nu et que je saigne beaucoup du nez et un peu du crâne. Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai mal par tout.

PDV de Derek:

Nous n'avons pas arrêté de le chercher mais sans indice c'est difficile. On a rien et a commence vraiment très inquiétant surtout après avoir trouvé le t-shirt de Stiles avec du sang dessus. Le père de Stiles pleure chaque fois, Scott essaye d'aller le voir quand il peut pour qu'il ce sente un peu moins seul. Moi, je ne sais pas comment faire, Stiles me manque j'ai envie de l'entendre parler, de sentir son odeur, de le prendre dans mes bras... J'ai l'impression que plus j'essaye de le retrouver, plus je m'enfonce. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il meurt, je veux juste qu'il soit heureux et en pleine forme. Quelqu'un me sortit de mes pensées en entrant chez moi, je sentis l'odeur d'Isaac.

Isaac: Et Derek, ça va aller, t'en fait pas ! On va tout faire pour le retrouver, on est tous là .

Derek: T'es le seul savoir ce que je ressens pour Stiles, ça me fait du bien de ne pas être seul ce soir. Je suis content que tu sois là .

Isaac: Ce n'est rien, essaye de dormir un peu ce soir même si c'est dur car demain on aura besoin que tu sois en forme pour le rechercher.

Derek: Oui, tu as raison.

Isaac m'aide beaucoup et encore plus depuis la disparition de Stiles. J'aime beaucoup ma meute, sans eux, je ne suis rien mais je ne le montre pas, j'ai une réputation à garder en tant qu'alpha.

PDV de Stiles:

Je me sens toujours mal, on ne m'apporte ni à boire, ni à manger, je n'ai pas envie de mourir ici! Je veux revoir mon père, Scott, Derek... Ils me manque tous terriblement. J'ai envie de dire à Derek que je l'aime mais maintenant, c'est trop tard, je vais moisir ici sans personne à mes cotés. Je ne suis pas seul, j'entends des voix autour de moi. J'essaye de voir malgré que je sois dans le noir, je réussis à apercevoir deux autres personnes.

Stiles: Qui êtes vous?

Pas de réponse mais ils me regardent bizarrement, très aimable de leur part ! Ils me font peur, leurs regards sont terrifiants ! On dirait qu'ils vont me bouffer !

Stiles: Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !

1er Personne: Je m'appelle Androu.

2 me Personne: Et moi je m'appelle Loic.

Stiles: Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ?

Androu: ça fait deux mois depuis aujourd'hui.

Stiles: Et on ne vous donne jamais boire à et à manger ?

Androu: Si mais seulement une fois par jour et c'est vraiment dégueulasse, en plus l'eau n'est pas bonne.

Stiles: Moi qui adore manger ! Et je fais que boire dans la journée ! Comment vais-je survivre à tout ça ?!

Loic: Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas seul au moins.

Androu: Chut! Ils arrivent!

Celui qui m'avait emmené ici venait d'entrer dans la cave mais pas seul, une fille était avec lui. Oh non c'est Lydia !

Stiles: Que lui avez vous fait ?!

Pour seule réponse je reçu une violente gifle sur ma joue droite. Aie, ça fait mal !

Stiles: Putain mais a brûle !

Le kidnappeur: Continue à être désagréable et je te mettrais plus qu'une simple gifle !

Stiles: Non mais vous êtes gonflé vous! De toute façon, mes amis me retrouveront !

Le kidnappeur: La ferme !

Le kidnappeur m'attrapa par le cou, il m'étrangla. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, il me relâcha avant que je m'évanouisse.

Le kidnappeur: Restez tous bien sages sinon je vous tue !

Enfin, il part celui la, il m'énerve avec ses airs de je suis le plus fort ! Si nous n'étions pas attaché , on lui aurai réglé son compte ! Putain Derek ou es-tu ? Je me sens faible et je n'ai pas envie de pourrir ici, je ne veux pas mourir sans t'avoir dis que je t'aime ! La vie est parfois injuste, pourquoi moi ?! Je n'ai rien fais pour mériter ça !

Lydia: Stiles ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?!

Stiles: On a tait kidnappés.

Lydia: Oh non ! C'est pas possible ! J'étais tranquille dans ma chambre !

Stiles: Et moi, j'étais tranquille dans mon salon !

Lydia panique elle aussi, ça se voit. Moi aussi, je commence un peu à paniquer mais je refoule la crise de panique que je risque de faire si je m'angoisse trop, il ne faut pas que ça arrive maintenant.

PDV de Derek:

Et voilà qu'il fait jour, c'est déjà le matin. Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à dormir, je me fais trop de soucis pour Stiles. Scott vient me prévenir que Lydia avait disparu elle aussi, je viens de rassembler la meute.

Erica: T'es sérieux là ? Il est 9 h du matin, je suis encore fatiguée moi !

Derek: Oui, je suis sérieux, on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps !

Isaac: Derek a raison.

Scott: Oui, allons-y tout de suite.

Nous nous mettons en route une nouvelle fois à la recherche de Stiles et de Lydia. Au bout de quelques heures de recherches la meute perd patience mais pas moi, je ferais tout pour le retrouver.

Chapitre 2 fini, la meute va t-elle retrouvé Stiles? Que va t-il arriver à Stiles, Lydia, Loic et Androu?

Je tien à dire que Loic et Androu sont des personnages inventé par moi, il y en aura d'autres au cour de l'histoire, il y aura aussi d'autre PDV que ceux de Stiles et de Derek. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

PDV de Derek:

Nous étions dans la forêt quand je sent d'un cou l'odeur de Stiles de plus en plus forte, je me mets à courir jusqu'à cette odeur, apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir senti car toute la meute se met à courir au même endroit.

Scott: Je pense que c'est ici, c'est une sorte de cave abandonné .

Derek: Allons-y!

Nous entrons dans cette cave, elle était sombre, la lumière entre un peu quand on ouvre la porte et on vois 2 hommes et Lydia, mais ou est Stiles!

Lydia: Ah vous êtes la enfin! Dépéchez vous ils viennent d'emmener Stiles en haut!

Derek: Allison, Scott et Erica aidez les et emmenez les dehors. Isaac, Boyd et moi on va aller chercher Stiles en haut!

En arrivant en haut on voit un mec très grand bien musclé et vraiment très flippant, il tient Stiles par la nuque.

Derek: Relachez le!

Le kidnappeur: Sinon quoi hein pauvre type!

Derek: Sinon je vous égorge!

Le kidnappeur: Ah la bonne blague!

Le kidnappeur venait de jeter Stiles comme une merde cela me met en colère, je me jeta sur le kidnappeur et lui griffa la gorge avec mes griffe je viens de le tuer.

Isaac: Stiles!

Je me retourne et je vois Stiles en pleine crise de panique, il est de plus en plus faible il faut le sortir de la et l'emmener à l'hopital. Je prend Stiles dans mes bras faut que je le calme.

Derek: Calme toi Stiles! Calme toi je suis la tu es en sécurité .

Stiles: Derek j'ai froid.

Derek: Ne t'en fais pas on va t'emmener à l'hopital tu ira mieux.

La crise de Panique de Stiles parti, on viens de l'emmener à l'hopital et j'esspère qu'il n'a rien de grave!

Lydia: Je ne veux plus revivre cette expérience!

Allison: Lydia, tu devrai aller voir un médecin pour qu'il regarde si tu n'a rien eu, tu tes quand même faite kidnapper!

Lydia: Je n'en ai pas envie!

Erica: C'est bon laisse la, elle veut pas c'est son problème après tout c'est pas le notre!

Allison: Toi on ta pas sonner Ok!

Isaac: Bon sa suffit!

Elles commencent à m'énerver avec leurs dispute de filles. Peut de temps après un médecin vient nous voir.

Le médecin: Vous êtes les amis du jeune homme la bas?

Il montre Stiles du doigt.

Scott: Oui c'est bien sa.

Le médecin: Alors il s'en sort très bien, juste quelques blessure un peu par tout mais rien de grave il pourra sortir dans l'après midi, savez vous ou est son père?

Scott: Il est en chemin il arrive. Ah beh le voilà !

Le père de Stiles: Comment va mon fils, ou est il?!

Le médecin: Vous en faites pas comme je leur ai dis il s'en sort très bien il a juste quelques blessure mais rien de grave, vous pouvez aller le voir. Et il sort dans l'après midi.

Sur ce le médecin part et le père de Stiles entre dans la chambre ou est son fils en ce moment.

PDV de Stiles:

Je me sent déjà mieux, je vois mon père entrer dans ma chambre d'hopital.

Le père de Stiles: Oh Stiles! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi je suis heureux que tu sois en vie! Tu ma manquer...!

Stiles: Papa t'en fais pas je suis la maintenant, ne pleure pas je t'en pris cela me fera trop de peine je ne veux pas te voir pleurer.

Il me prit dans c'est bras, il ce met quand même à pleurer sa me fait très mal au coeur de le voir dans cette état.

5h plus tard:

Il ai 15h et je sors de l'hopital enfin, les hopitaux c'est pas vraiment mon truc si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je viens d'arriver chez moi je vais direct au frigo, j'ai hyper soif.

Le père de Stiles: Et ben tu as soif toi, tu as vider la bouteille d'1L en même pas 2 minutes!

Stiles: Si tu savais papa! Et j'ai encore soif!

Le père de Stiles: Ben vas-y je t'empêche pas de boire bien au contraire.

Une fois que je n'ai plus soif, je monte les escalier et entre dans ma chambre. Comme cette endroit ma manquer! Ma chambre c'est mon univers, c'est ma vie mon paradis, d'ailleurs par moment sa énerve mon père que je reste très souvent dans ma chambre plutôt que de sortir un peu mais après ce qui c'est passer avec ma disparition et tout le reste je pense qu'il sera plus énerver que je reste dans cette chambre.

Le père de Stiles: Stiles, je dois partir j'ai une urgence! A ce soir!

Stiles: A ce soir papa fais bien attention à toi!

Et oui mon père est Shérif, j'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive un truc horrible! J'ai déjà perdu ma mère alors si je perdais mon père je ne survivrai pas!

Le chapitre 3 est fini. Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? Stiles est de retour enfin!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

PDV de Derek:

Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Stiles il ai si faible, je m'en voudrais s'il lui arrivait un truc encore une fois. Mon oncle Peter me fit sortir de mes penser.

Peter: Scott commence franchement m'énerver!

Derek: Ben fallait pas le mordre si tu ne le supporte pas!

Peter: je pensais pas qu'il allait être comme ça, si désagréable!

Derek: Bref, ce sont pas mes histoires je n'en ai rien à faire!

Sur ce je parti, il y a des moment ou mon oncle m'agace vraiment je ne le supporte plus mais il fait de son mieux pour ne pas être trop désagréable.

Isaac: Hey Derek!

Derek: Oh tu ma fais peur, je tes pas entendu entrer!

Isaac ce mit à avoir un fou rire tellement il tomba au sol en ce tenant le ventre.

Derek: Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça?!

Isaac: Si tu aurais vu ta tête! Ah j'en peux plus c'est trop!

Derek: C'est bon sa suffit, j'ai juste étais surpris!

Isaac s'arrêta avec difficulté mais il arrive quand même à ce calmer au bout d'un moment.

Isaac: Oh faite je suis venu pour te dire que Stiles veut te voir, il ma demander de te le dire.

Derek: Il ta dit pourquoi il voulait me voir?

Isaac: Non il ma juste dit qu'il voulait te dire un truc très important pour lui.

Derek: Oh je vois. J'irai le voir après.

Isaac: ça va, bon moi je te laisse je dois retrouver Scott il m'attend. A toute!

Derek: A toute!

Stiles veut me voir, je me demande bien ce qu'il veut encore. J'irai le voir après quand j'aurai fini ce que j'ai à faire.

PDV de Stiles:

je suis tranquille dans ma chambre avec mon ordinateur, au moins ce cou si il ne beug pas. Mon père n'ai pas chez moi, il ai au travail comme souvent, mon père me manque je ne le vois pas très souvent, nous n'avons pas de conversations qui dur plus de 5 minutes car il ai toujours appeler au poste, sa me rend dingue! Je sent mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon, je le sors et constate que c'est Isaac qui m'appel.

Conversation téléphonique

Stiles: Oui?

Isaac: Sa y ai je suis aller voir Derek, il passe te voir après quand il peut.

Stiles: Ok ça va, merci Isaac.

Isaac: Y a pas de quoi!

Stiles: Demain tu sera à l'entrainement de Derek?

Isaac: Oui, Derek a dit Tout le monde sans exception, même Stiles.

Stiles: Ah! Bon ben ça va!

Isaac: Aller je dois y aller on m'attend!

Stiles: Pas de souci Bisous.

Isaac: Bisous.

Fin de la conversation téléphonique

Je suis épuisé ! En quelques secondes je m'endormis.

PDV de Derek:

Je venais de sortir de chez moi, je monte dans ma voiture et démarre direction chez Stiles. Une fois arriver devant sa maison je sors de ma voiture et entre par la fenêtre de chez lui, en entrent je le vis endormi.

Derek: Il ai tellement mignon!

Oh merde j'ai dis sa à haute voix! Heureusement que Stiles ne ce soit pas reveiller. Je m'assois sur son lit ce qui le reveilla.

Stiles: Ah tu es la!

Derek: Oui, tu voulais me voir à ce que ma dit Isaac.

Stiles: Oui, tu veux boire quelque chose?

Derek: Non merci.

Stiles: Beh moi si donc attend ici je reviens je vais boire!

Derek: D'accord.

Stiles parti boire, qu'est ce qui l'ai long! Sa fait déjà 10 minutes qu'il ai parti. Je déssida d'aller le voir comme son père est pas la je ne risque rien, en arrivant en bas, je le vois en trin de manger des chips .

Derek: Tu devais pas aller simplement boire?

Stiles: Oh Derek comme tu ma fait peur!

Derek: Ah je suis désoler je voulais pas te faire peur.

Stiles: Ce n'ai pas grave ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai juste pris pour un autre kidnappeur! En plus j'avais étais kidnapper juste la ou je me trouve en ce moment...

Derek: T'en fais pas ce n'étais que moi. Et puis je suis la pour te protéger!

Stiles: Oui merci.

Pour simple réponse je lui fit un sourire.

Stiles: J'ai fini on peut remonter.

Derek: Oui.

On monta l'escalier et entra dans la chambre de Stiles, je m'installe sur son lit et il s'installe juste à coté de moi.

Derek: Tu voulais me dire quoi?

Stiles commence a paniquer, je le rassure en lui prenant la main tout en la carréssent.

Stiles: Je t'aime Derek!

Le chapitre 4 est fini. Alors quand pensez vous? Isaac est Derek sont très complice pour le moment :) Stiles qui veut parler à Derek et qu'il lui dit le fameux ''Je t'aime", quand avez vous pensez? Dois-je continuer à publier ou non? Vos avis m'intéresse vraiment c'est ce qui me donne envie de continuer à poster. j'ai aussi un blog sur cette fiction et une page facebook sur cette fiction qui marche très bien :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

PDV de Derek:

Stiles ma dit qu'il m'aime ou je rêve? Je reste choquer je ne bouge même pas.

Stiles: Euh.. désoler ne me tue pas pour sa je t'en pris!

Derek: Ne sois pas désoler car moi aussi je t'aime!

Et s'en plus attendre, je plaqua Stiles contre le mur et je me mets à l'embrasser sauvagement ce qui eu pour effet de m'exciter et à Stiles aussi, Stiles paru surpris au début mais répond vite, c'est lèvre bouge et me laisse l'accé pour y rentrer ma langue dans sa bouge si délicieuse, il avait un goût de pomme et j'adore sa! Je me retire de ces lèvres et le regarde dans les yeux.

Stiles: Ouha! Depuis le temps que j'attend sa!

PDV de Stiles:

Ouha! Je suis encore choquer par ce qui vient de ce passer, je pensais pas que j'allais me retrouver plaquer contre un mur pour qu'il m'embrasse!

Derek: j'avoue que j'ai adoré t'embrasser comme ça, et puis ce que je vois sa ne ta pas déplu non plus!

Stiles: Oh si tu savais! Ouhaou j'en reviens toujours pas!

Derek: Stiles, je veux rester toute ma vie avec toi je ne veux pas te perdre!

Stiles: C'est pareil pour moi Derek, je ne veux pas te perdre!

Derek ce lève pour partir mais je le retiens.

Stiles: Reste dormir avec moi ce soir, aucunes chance que mon père ne nous vois, je fermerai à clef ma chambre.

Derek: Si tu y tiens je peux rester.

Je me lève et ferme à clef la porte de ma chambre puis je passe à ma salle de bain pour me doucher et me brosser les dents, heureusement que j'ai une salle de bain privé sa arrange tout le monde enfin surtout Derek et moi... Je suis toujours dans la salle de bain, Derek lui ai dans ma chambre sur mon lit.

Derek: Tes long, moi j'ai déjà fini sa fait 10 minutes!

Stiles: Et excuse moi mais j'aime prendre mon temps!

Derek: Ben dépèche toi si tu ne veux pas que je m'endorme avant que t'arrive!

Stiles: Non attend moi!

Je viens tout juste de finir de me brosser les dents, je rejoins Derek au lit mais en arrivant il dormait déjà . Fou! Je lui ai dis de m'attendre.  
Je penche ma tête pour lui faire un bisous mais Derek fit un bon, ah il dort pas en faite!

Derek: Avoue, je tes fais peur!

Stiles: Oui je l'avoue mais c'est pas bien d'en rire j'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque!

Derek: Aller viens la!

Derek ouvrit grand ces bras pour m'inviter à y aller, je me blotti contre lui, comme je suis bien ici. En moins de quelques secondes je m'endormi.

PDV de Derek:

Le lendemain je me reveille avec Stiles sur moi, je bouge de façon à ne pas le reveiller mais cela le reveille quand même.

Stiles: Tu es rester.

Derek: Oui, j'étais tellement bien avec toi.

Stiles: Oui moi aussi, j'ai super bien dormi dans tes bras.

Derek: Je vais devoir y aller désoler, on ce retrouve l'entrainement chez moi 15h oublie pas, je t'aime.

Stiles: Oui 15h c'est noté , mais attend, il ai 14h la! Oh et moi aussi je t'aime.

Je l'embrasse et je saute pas la fenêtre, je ne peux pas passer par la porte car son père est la. J'entre dans ma voiture et direction chez moi. En arrivant chez moi, je vis Isaac.

Derek: Tes déjà la, l'entrainement commence dans 50 minutes t'avais le temps.

Isaac: Je voulais te parler avant.

Derek: Ah, je t'écoute.

Isaac: Je sors avec Danny!

Derek: Danny le mec qui était dans la même équipe de Lacross que Stiles, Scott, Jackson et toi quand vous étiez au Lycée?

Isaac: Oui.

Derek: Je suis content pour toi!

Isaac: Merci. Le truc c'est que c'est la première fois que je sors avec quelqu'un et je sais pas comment m'y prendre!

Derek: T'en fais pas, sa va venir tout seul.

Isaac: Oui, merci Derek, je suis content d'avoir pu parler avec toi.

Derek: Oui moi aussi. Ah il ai 15h, la meute va arriver!

Quelques secondes plus tard, Stiles arrive avec Scott et Allison, puis Erica elle arrive avec Boyd.

Scott: Nous voilà , on peut commencer.

Derek: Alors, Erica avec Boyd, Isaac avec Scott, Stiles et Allison vous vous regardez . Vous pouvez commencer!

Isaac, Erica et Scott s'en sortent très bien, ils ne perdent pas le contrôle d'eux même, mais Boyd lui n'arrive plus ce contrôler. Je me lève et essaye de le calmer mais il me repousse, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle la! J'étais un peu sonner, et avant même que je puisse réagir, Boyd avait bousculer Stiles d'une tel force qu'il en perdit connaissance.

Derek: Stiles!

Le chapitre 5 est fini. Stiles et Derek ensemble, que cela dur :)

Isaac ce confit à Derek qui lui l'écoute, Isaac sort avec Danny et oui. Boyd qui perd le contrôle de lui même et il bouscule Stiles qui en perd connaissance, comment cela va t-il ce passer, rien de grave?

J'ai envie de précisé que dans cette Fiction les personnages ne sont plus au Lycée.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

PDV de Derek:

Boyd repris le contrôle de lui même.

Boyd: Oh merde! Je suis désoler ce n'ai pas ma faute...

Derek: Aidez moi à le porter on va le mettre sur mon lit en haut.

En entrant dans ma chambre on dépose Stiles sur le lit et toute la meute ressorti sauf moi, je reste au près de lui. Au bout de 20 minutes Stiles reprit connaissance.

Stiles: Derek, que c'est il passer?

Derek: Boyd a perdu le contrôle...

Stiles: Ah oui c'est bon je m'en rappel, il ma foncer dessus et puis plus rien jusqu'à maintenant!

Derek: Je suis désoler de t'avoir fais venir aujourd'hui à l'entrainement, ce la n'ai pas fait pour toi...

Stiles: Derek! Combien de fois vais-je te le dire?! Je tiens à venir aux entrainement tu le sais...

Derek: Je ne veux pas te perdre comprend le!

Stiles: Je le comprend!

PDV de Stiles:

Je rêve ou je vois une larme couler sur la joue de Derek?! Non je dois surement rêver ce n'ai pas possible!

Stiles: Mon amour, tu pleure?

Derek: Non!

Stiles: Si, sa ce voit sur ton visage!

Derek: Bon d'accord je l'admet, promet moi juste de le dire à personne!

Stiles: Je te le promet.

Puis Derek m'embrasse, il sait si bien embrasser, mon dieux je ne me lasserai jamais de lui! Derek mit fin à ce baiser.

Derek: On devrai descendre, la meute perd patience en bas.

Stiles: Oui tu as raison.

PDV de Androu:

Je suis avec mon petit frère Loic, on est dans un café pas très loin de chez Stiles, oui, je parle bien de Stiles Stilinski. Moi c'est Androu celui qui était avec Loic et Stiles dans cette cave.

Loic: Androu!

Androu: Oui?!

Loic: Excuse moi mais sa fait 5 minutes déjà que j'attend que tu me réponde quand même!

Androu: Ah oui désoler!

Loic: Tu pensais encore à ce Stiles la?

Androu: Oui.

Loic: Va falloir que tu l'oublie mec! Il ai en couple déjà , j'ai vu sa hier!

Androu: Oh!

Comme vous l'aurez surement compris, ou pas...ben je suis amoureux de ce Stiles Stilinski!

PDV de Isaac:

Je marche tranquillement devant chez moi quand je vis Danny venir vers moi, comment vais-je mis prendre pour ne pas stresser moi!

Danny: Hey!

Isaac: Hey!

Personne ne parle pendent 2 minutes, moi pour ma par je suis en stresse pas possible, mon premier rendez-vous en amoureux!

Danny: Est-ce que ça va Isaac? Tu es bizarre.

Isaac: Oh, je suis juste un peu stresser!

Danny: Ne t'en fais pas, ton premier rendez-vous je suppose?

Isaac: Oui.

Danny: Me laisserai tu t'embrasser si je t'embrasse?

Isaac: La question ne ce pause même pas! Oui j'en ai envie bien sur!

Danny s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, je suis si bien avec lui!

PDV de Scott:

La meute et moi sommes encore chez Derek, Stiles et Derek sont encore à l'étage sa fait déjà un petit moment mais bon!

Erica: Hey Allison!

Allison: Quoi?!

Erica: Tu ferais mieux d'aller te regarder dans un miroir ta tronche est horrible en ce moment!

Allison: Mais tu tes regarder toi avant de parler!

Scott: La Ferme! J'ai un mal de tête pas possible à cause de vous!

Pitié Derek fais moi les t'aires un peu! Elles deviennent insupportable!

Erica: Tes pathétique comme fille!

Allison: Mais je tes causé toi, Non alors ferme la un peu non!

Derek: Sa suffit ici! Je pars quelques minutes et c'est le bordel!

Erica: Non mais c'est elle qui commencer!

Allison: Non elle ment!

Derek: Je m'en fiche de qui c'est qui a commencer, je veux juste avoir un peu de calme si c'est pas trop demander!

Stiles: Mais oh faite, ou est Isaac?

Lydia: Il ai en rendez-vous avec Danny à ce que j'ai compris!

Stiles: Comment tu sais sa toi?

Lydia: Danny me la dit.

Le chapitre 6 est fini, comment l'avez vous trouvez? Oui je sais la fiction à l'air bizarre au début mais ce n'est que le début la suite est peut être plus intéressante, enfin ce sera à vous d'en juger. Je sais juste que sur mon blog et ma page facebook ma fiction plait à certains... je m'égare je suis plutôt du genre bavarde quand je m'y mets :/


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

PDV de Isaac:

Je suis toujours avec Danny quand mon téléphone ce met à vibrer dans ma poche, je ne répond pas tout de suite mais sa fait quand même 6 fois qu'on essaye de me joindre. Bon je vais répondre.

Isaac: Désoler Danny je dois répondre.

Danny: Pas de souci.

Je regarde c'est qui qui m'appel et c'est Derek.

Conversation téléphonique:

Isaac: Allo?

Derek: Tes ou la?

Isaac: Je suis en bas de chez moi, pourquoi?

Derek: Tes avec Danny en ce moment?

Isaac: Euh... oui.

Derek: Il faut l'éloigner, ramène le chez lui et vite, nous avons un problème!

Isaac: Quel problème?!

Derek: Je viens de repérer un groupe d'Alpha, ils ce dirige vers chez toi!

Isaac: Oh merde! Trop tard ils sont la je te laisse!

Derek: On arrive ne t'en fais pas!

Fin de la converstion téléphonique:

Isaac: Que voulez vous?!

l'Alpha: Moi c'est Deucalion, je recherche Derek Hale et je pense que tu pourra m'aider!

Isaac: Allez vous faire foutre!

Deucalion prit Danny par le bras, et merde il va m'entendre ce lui la!

Isaac: Ne le touchez pas!

Deucalion: Sinon quoi?!

Isaac: Sinon je vous tue!

Danny: Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

Deucalion: Ton cher petit ami en face est un Loup Garou! Oh je suppose qu'il ne te la jamais dit! Je m'en excuse alors, non tout compte fais je ne m'en excuse pas!

Je m'appraitais à sauter sur Deucalion mais Derek intervient en grognant, enfin ils sont la eux!

Derek: Relachez le c'est une affaire entre vous et moi!

Deucalion: Oh, voici Derek Hale juste en face de moi! Que me ferais tu si je ne le relacher pas?!

Derek: Je vous égorgerai!

Deucalion: Derek, je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est que tu me rejoigne, que tu rejoigne ma meute!

Derek: Je n'en ai pas envie!

Deucalion: Je te laisse y réfléchir sinon le prochain sera ton compagnon, Stiles Stilinski, je me ferais un plaisir de le torturer!

Deucalion parti avec toute sa meute et Derek parti lui aussi.

Danny: Peux tu m'expliquer?!

Isaac: Je suis bien un Loup Garou si c'est ce que tu veux savoir...

Danny: C'est une blague?!

Isaac: Non, regarde moi bien!

Je me mets à me transformer, une fois transformer en Loup, je me re transforme en humain.

Danny: Ouwa! C'est énorme, je savais pas que sa exister!

Isaac: Maintenant tu le sais! Est ce que tu va me quitter pour sa?

Danny: Non, bien sur que non! Je t'aime trop pour sa!

Danny m'embrasse, je suis très heureux qu'il l'ai bien prit.

Danny: Je sais que tu me fera aucun mal.

PDV de Stiles:

J'étais avec Derek dans ma chambre.

Derek: Si Deucalion s'en prenait à toi...

Stiles: Je veux pas que tu accepte de le rejoindre!

Derek: Ta vie est en jeu!

Stiles: Vous me protègeraient comme vous le faites tout le temps!

Derek: Oui mais si on est moins fort...

Stiles: J'ai confiance en vous tousse, j'ai confiance en la meute Derek! Fait leur aussi confiance, fais toi aussi confiance!

Derek: Oui mais...

Stiles: Derek! Ya surement un autre moyen que de le rejoindre!

Derek: On va essayer d'avoir un autre moyen si tu préfère!

Stiles: Oui je préfère! Je t'aime tu sais sa?!

Derek: Oui je le sais! Je t'aime aussi!

Derek m'embrasse, quand il m'embrasse c'est comme si tout autour il n'y avait plus rien, juste lui et moi.

Chapitre 7 fini, je m'excuse que mes chapitres soient cours mais je poste bien vite les suites (si il n'y a aucuns problème).

Danny qui apprend que Isaac est un Loup Garou et bien il la très biens pris la nouvel :) Deucalion va t-il mettre la vie de Stiles en danger? Derek et la meute arriverons t-il à le protéger? Vous saurez sa en continuant de me lire. Merci de me donner vos avis.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

PDV de Scott:

Je suis avec Allison dans sa chambre, elle voulait me dire quelque chose. Je tiens à dire qu'on est plus ensemble depuis 3 mois elle m'avait quitter. Sa fait 10 minutes que je suis la et elle n'a toujours pas parler.

Scott: Tu voulais me dire un truc?

Allison: Ah oui désoler j'étais dans mes pensées.

Scott: Pas grave.

Allison: Alors voilà , je voulais te dire que je tiens toujours à toi Scott, je t'aime toujours autant que le premier jours qu'on c'est vu. Tu me manque énormément, je n'arrête pas de pensé à toi! Je veux qu'on ce remette ensemble, je t'aime!

Je n'en reviens toujours pas, sa fait 3 mois que j'attend qu'elle ce décide de ce remettre avec moi et c'est maintenant qu'elle me dit qu'elle m'aime toujours et qu'elle veut qu'on ce remette ensemble que je reste choquer, je ne bouge pas, ne parle pas, je fais rien!

Allison: Dis moi quelque chose!

Scott: Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à sa, sa fait 3 mois que j'attend sa, toi aussi tu me manque Allison et je n'ai jamais arrêter de penser à toi, je t'aime toujours et oui je veux me remettre avec toi!

Allison m'embrasse, qu'est ce que sa m'avait manquer, elle m'avait manquer et enfin je la retrouve!

PDV de Isaac:

Danny: Isaac, j'aimerai en apprendre plus sur toi.

Isaac: Tu veux savoir quoi exactement?

Danny: Ta date d'anniversaire, Si ta des frères et soeurs... truc du genre quoi.

Isaac: Alors déjà je suis née le 25 Avril 1995 j'ai donc 18 ans, je n'ai pas de frère et soeur, mes parents sont mort quand j'avais 14 ans du cou je vivais avec ma tante jusqu'à mes 18 ans ou je vie tout seul chez moi, je suis un loup garou depuis quelques mois Derek ma transformer car je le voulais.

Danny: Je suis triste pour tes parents, je ne le savais pas désoler vraiment.

Isaac: Ne t'en fais pas. Alors, parle moi de toi maintenant.

Danny: Je suis née le 7 Août 1994 j'ai 19 ans, mon père est mort depuis mes 10 ans, ma mère est devenu alcoolique et n'a plus supporter du cou elle sait suicider quand j'avais 12 ans, j'ai du vivre chez mes grand parents et maintenant j'ai mon chez moi, j'ai une petite soeur de 18 ans qui vie chez moi en ce moment, elle s'appel Mallaury.

Isaac: Oh c'est triste pour tes parents, je suis désoler.

Danny: Tinquiète pas, t'en que je suis avec toi je vais bien.

Isaac: Moi aussi je vais bien quand je suis avec toi.

Danny: J'aimerai te demander une chose que tu dois prendre au sérieux si possible!

Isaac: Je t'écoute.

Danny: J'aimerai que tu vienne vivre chez moi si tu en as envie.

Isaac: Ouwa m'attendais pas à ce que tu me demande sa, mais j'accepte avec plaisir, tu veux que je vienne vivre ici à partir de quand?

Danny: Demain. J'esspère que la présence de ma soeur ne te gènera pas.

Isaac: Ne t'en fais pas pour sa.

Danny: Tu verra, elle ai super, c'est une fille très gentille, attention je dis pas sa parce que c'est ma soeur!

Isaac: Je n'en doute pas.

PDV de Stiles:  
Derek m'observe depuis maintenant 5 minutes, je me demande ce qu'il a.

Stiles: Derek?

Derek: Oui?

Stiles: Pourquoi me regarde tu comme ça?

Derek: J'étais en trin de réfléchir à nous deux.

Stiles: En bien ou en mal?

Derek: En bien.

Stiles: Peux tu me dire c'est quoi?

Derek: Je te le dirai demain, maintenant faut que tu dorme il ai déjà 4h du matin Stiles, je dois retourner chez moi!

Stiles: Tu ne veux pas rester?

Derek: Je ne peux pas, Peter mon oncle m'attend j'ai une affaire à régler avec lui, pendent ce temps dors on ce reverra demain.

Stiles: D'accord, je t'aime demain passe une bonne nuit!

Derek: Je t'aime aussi et passe une bonne nuit!

Sur ce Derek m'embrasse et saute par ma fenêtre. Je me retrouve seul cette nuit, je n'en ai plus l'habitude depuis que je suis avec Derek, on est tout le temps ensemble même quand on dort!

Le chapitre 8 est fini. Je m'en excuse s'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de Sterek sur ce chapitre mais j'ai voulu faire parler un peut tout le monde. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le couple Scott/Allison, je ne suis pas spécialement fan mais sur demande je les aient remis ensemble.

Isaac qui va vivre chez Danny vous en pensez quoi? Mallaury nouveau personnage pour ma fiction. Derek qui doit dire quelque chose à Stiles mais lui dit qu'il lui dira plus tard, c'est quoi à votre avis? Mais vous ne le saurais pas avant plusieurs chapitres car Derek ne lui avouera pas le lendemain comme il le lui a dit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

PDV de Derek:

Je viens de partir de chez Stiles, je suis en direction pour aller chez moi. En arrivant chez moi je vois Peter qui m'attend déjà dans le salon.

Peter: Alors mon cher neveu tes en retard!

Derek: Oui je sais merci de me le rappeler!

Peter: Je pari que t'étais avec Stiles comme d'habitude?!

Derek: Oui et qu'est ce que sa peut te faire?!

Peter: Quand tes avec lui tu ne prend plus ton rôle d'Alpha au sérieux!

Derek: Sa te regarde peut tre, je suis amoureux! Et je prend toujours mon rôle d'Alpha au sérieux!

Peter: Bref! On est pas la pour parler de tes petites amourettes!

Derek: Oui comme tu dis. Nous avons un problème, Deucalion veut s'en prendre à tout le monde si je ne rejoins pas sa meute et il s'en prendra encore plus à Stiles depuis qu'il sait que c'est mon compagnon.

Peter: C'est pour sa que nous devons avoir un plan, mais pour cela il faut attendre que toute la meute arrive et elle n'arrive pas avant 10h!

Derek: Euh attend tu me fait venir ici à 4h30 du matin pourquoi alors? J'aurai pu rester dormir avec Stiles!

Peter: Je voulais te faire chier c'est tout!

PDV de Stiles:

Je viens de me reveiller, je me dirige dans ma salle de bain pour me laver le visage puis je m'habille à la vite fait et je descend au salon ou y a mon père qui boit son café tranquillement.

Stiles: Salut p'pa!

Le père de Stiles: Fiston j'ai un truc à t'avouer donc assis toi.

Stiles: Euh... d'accord.

Je m'assois tranquillement à cotés de mon père, il ai bien silencieux tout à cou, je me demande bien ce qu'il veut m'avouer!

Stiles: Papa je t'écoute tu peux tout me dire.

Le père de Stiles: Tu te rappel quand je n'arrêter pas de m'absenter pendent quelques temps quand tu étais petit?

Stiles: Oui, tu me disais que c'était pour le boulot.

Le père de Stiles: En faite non ce n'étais pas pour sa...

Stiles: C'était pour quoi alors?

Le père de Stiles: Laisse moi finir! En faite c'était parce que je voyais la mère de Scott en cachète...

Stiles: Quoi?!

Le père de Stiles: Stiles laisse moi finir je viens de te dire!

Stiles: Pardon.

Le père de Stiles: Alors voilà je viens t'avouer que tu as une soeur cacher elle s'appel Noémie, elle à maintenant 16 ans et elle vie chez ta tante et sa mère c'est la mère de Scott.

J'en reviens pas, moi j'ai une soeur ! Et c'est que maintenant qu'on me le dit!

Stiles: Scott est au courant?

Le père de Stiles: Sa mère lui a dit tout à l'heure avant de partir au boulot. Par contre Noémie va venir vivre à la maison, ta tante est gravement malade elle peut plus s'en occupé car elle ai à l'hopital depuis hier soir.

Stiles: J'en reviens toujours pas! Tu me la cacher toute c'est années!

Le père de Stiles: J'avais peur de ta réaction, peur que tu m'en veuille d'avoir fait sa à ta mère, tu sais Stiles j'aimais ta mère vraiment plus que tout mais avec Mélissa c'est arrivé comme ça s'en prévenir moi même je m'y attendais pas, puis quelques temps aprés ta mère est morte et je m'en voulais pour sa encore, je m'en veux toujours même si je sais que je suis pour rien de la mort de ta mère, que c'est cette horrible maladie qui la tuer mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. En suite j'ai appris l'existence de Noémie, on a pas voulu vous mettre au courant du cou on a laisser vivre Noémie chez ta tante jusqu'à maintenant.

Stiles: Je... je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

Le père de Stiles: Ne dis rien si tu ne te sent pas prêt à me dire quoi que ce soit, je te force pas à me parler. Je veux juste te dire que je me suis remit avec Melissa, je veux juste savoir si sa ne te dérange pas?

Stiles: Non sa me dérange pas du tout papa, c'est ta vie ta le droit d'être heureux toi aussi.

Le père de Stiles: Sa te dérangerais si Melissa et Scott venait vivre avec nous ici?

Stiles: Ne t'en fais pas pour moi papa, je veux que tu sois heureux donc si tes heureux avec elle je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Par contre je garde ma chambre pour moi tout seul! Scott dormira dans la chambre d'amis!

Le père de Stiles: Ta de la chance qu'on est 2 chambre d'amis car sinon t'aurais étais obliger de prendre Scott avec toi vu que Noémie vient elle aussi vivre à la maison!

Stiles: Quel chance! Je préfère être seul dans ma chambre tu comprend, ma chambre c'est mon univers...

Le père de Stiles: Oui je sais Stiles, tu le répète tout le temps que ta chambre c'est ton univers et tout et tout!

PDV de Isaac:

Je viens de finir d'installer toute mes affaires chez Danny, Mallaury devrait pas tarder à rentrer, il ai 16h40.

Danny: La voilà !

Mallaury: Dannyyyyyy!

Mallaury prit Danny dans ces bras puis elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

Danny: Mallaury je te présente Isaac mon petit ami et Isaac je te présente ma petite soeur Mallaury.

Mallaury: Ravie de te connaitre, Danny n'arrête pas de parler de toi.

Isaac: content de te connaitre aussi. C'est vrai Danny que tu parle souvent de moi?

Mallaury: Oh, c'est pas souvent, c'est tout le temps, tout les jours j'entend parler de toi.

Danny: Oui c'est vrai.

Danny ce met à rougir.

Isaac: C'est mignon tout sa.

Mallaury: Bon les amoureux je file dans ma chambre, je vous dis à toute pour le diner!

Isaac/Danny: A toute!

Mallaury monte dans sa chambre, elle ai très gentille, Danny avait raison.

Danny: Je suis content que vous vous entendez déjà bien tout les deux.

Isaac: Moi aussi j'en suis content, elle ai super adorable.

Danny: Je te l'avais bien dis.

PDV de Mallaury:

Je m'installe sur mon ordinateur et vois écrie un message de ma meilleur amie Noémie sur Facebook.

Conversation Facebook Noémie/Mallaury:

Noémie: Tu savais que j'avais un grand frère?

Mallaury: Non c'est qui?

Noémie: Stiles Stilinski.

Mallaury: Ah je connais, le mec super mignon qui habite à 2 minutes à pied de chez moi.

Noémie: Cool on pourra ce voir souvent car je vais habiter chez eux, y aura aussi ma mère c'est Melissa Mccall et son fils Scott Mccall.

Mallaury: Pas possible tes aussi la soeur de Scott Mccall! Il ai super mignon lui aussi.

Noémie: Arrête de fantasmer sur mes frères toi!

Mallaury: J'y peux rien moi!

Noémie: Bon je te laisse je viens d'arriver chez eux à toute.

Mallaury: A toute.

Conversation Facebook Terminer:

Le chapitre 9 fini.

Peter qui veut énerver Derek? Stiles qui a une conversation avec son père, Stiles a une soeur caché qui a maintenant 16 ans quand pensez vous?Danny qui parle souvent de Isaac à Mallaury? Danny qui rougit? Mallaury et Noémie des meilleurs amis?

Noémie nouveau personnage de ma fiction.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

PDV de Stiles:

Je viens de terminer de préparer les 2 chambres d'amis celle pour Scott et celle pour Noémie, mon père lui n'arrête pas de repasser sur ce qu'il fait alors qu'il a fini depuis longtemps mais en faite il veut que ce soit parfait quand Noémie, Scott et Mélissa arriverons.

Stiles: Papa t'en fais pas c'est tout propre!

Le père de Stiles: Oui tu as raison, de toute façon ils sont la je vois la voiture de Mélissa.

Mon père va leur ouvrir la porte puis il les fait entrer. Mon père fait la bise à tout le monde, moi je fais pareil.

Le père de Stiles: Alors, Stiles va donc leur montrer leur chambre à Noémie et à Scott.

Stiles: D'accord.

Je monte les escalier suivi de Scott et de Noémie.

Stiles: Alors Scott voici ta chambre juste à coté de la chambre de mon père, malheureusement elle n'a pas de Salle de bain privé donc tu devra utilisé la salle de bain d'en face qui sera aussi la salle de bain de Noémie vu qu'elle n'a pas de salle de bain privé elle non plus. En suite Noémie voici ta chambre juste à coté de la mienne donc si tu as un souci ou quoi que ce soit que tu ai envie de me parler tu n'aura cas venir taper à ma porte. Par contre que ce soit bien clair n'entrez jamais dans ma chambre sans tapé j'ai horreur de sa!

Noémie: Pas de souci, j'ai horreur d'entrer dans des chambre sans tapé donc t'en fais pas pour sa.

Scott: Par contre pour moi sa sera dur de ne pas entrer comme je veux mais je ferais des effort, enfin je vais essayer!

Stiles: Merci. Aller emmenez vos affaires dans vos chambres et après quand vous aurez fini vous me rejoindrez dans ma chambre histoire qu'on face connaissance avec toi Noémie.

PDV de Derek:

Stiles m'avait raconter qu'il avait une soeur caché , je ne m'attendais pas du tout à sa, Scott et Stiles avait une soeur.

Peter: Scott n'ai pas la?

Derek: Non il a une affaire de famille à réglé .

Peter: Bon on va faire sans lui! Alors pour le plan je me disais qu'on pouvaient ce servir de Stiles pour...

Derek: Je t'arrête tout de suite! On ne va pas utilisé Stiles, Deucalion veut s'en prendre à lui au cas ou t'aurai déjà oublier!

Peter: Laisse moi finir! Alors je disais, on pourraient ce servir de Stiles pour attaqué Deucalion, sachant qu'il ne fera aucun mal à Stiles vu qu'il te veut d'en sa meute Derek! Si il tu Stiles, il sait très bien que tu ne viendra pas le rejoindre!

Derek: Je m'en fou, on implique pas Stiles la dedans!

Erica: Et si tout simplement on allait les attaqué , sa irait plus vite ils s'y attendrons pas!

Isaac: Je suis pour, sauf qu'on est pas aussi fort qu'eux donc vaudrait mieux pas les attaqué .

Derek: Fouuu je suis épuisé de tout sa, attendons juste qu'ils viennent à nous!

Peter: Donc je te conseil de bien protéger ton compagnon alors!

PDV de Stiles:

Nous avons parler des heures et des heures avec Noémie, c'est une fille adorable. Elle a 16 ans et elle a un petit ami qui s'appel Loic elle ai avec depuis 6 mois.

Stiles: Si jamais Loic ou qui que ce soit te fait du mal, tu me le dis direct!

No mie: T'en fais pas, merci.

Stiles: C'est normal tu fais parti de la famille.

Sur ce je me lève et prend Noémie dans mes bras puis Scott fait pareil.

Scott: Bon c'est pas que mais je dois aller voir Allison donc je vous dis à ce soir.

Noémie: Moi je dois ranger mes affaires j'ai pas fini.

Noémie et Scott sort de ma chambre. Je me retrouve seul, Derek tu me manque! Tiens en parlant de lui ben justement le voilà enfin.

Stiles: Te voilà enfin.

Derek: Désoler j'ai eu une journée pénible avec mon oncle qui m'agace et puis Erica qui arrête pas de m'énerver en ce moment je sais pas ce qu'elle a puis Boyd un peu grognon... il n'y a que Isaac qui ai rester calme c'est déjà sa!

Stiles: Oh, tu veux un massage pour te sentir mieux?

Derek: Oh que oui j'en veux bien un. Merci.

Derek s'allonge sur mon lit, sur le ventre. Je viens et je m'assois sur ces fesses et il enlève son t-shirt puis je passe une crème sur son dos et commence à l'étaler un peu partout sur son dos puis je lui fais des massages.

Derek: Sa fait du bien, j'en peux plus des histoires...

Stiles: Détend toi et ferme les yeux, profite.

Derek ce calme et ferme les yeux. Au bout de 10 minutes j'arrête mon massage.

Stiles: Tu voulais me dire un truc hier soir non?

Derek: Oui mais je te le dirai demain je suis trop crevé .

Stiles: Pas de souci dors bien mon ange.

Derek c'était déjà endormi, à mon tour de m'endormir.

PDV de Isaac:

Je suis avec Danny et sa soeur Mallaury, Danny avait préparer la cuisine c'était délicieux.

Isaac: Je savais pas que tu avais une passion pour la cuisine, c'est vraiment délicieux.

Danny: Content que sa te plaise. En faite j'apprenais la cuisine avec ma mère et Mallaury quand j'étais petit, Mallaury et moi on adorait sa aider notre mère faire ces plats délicieux.

Isaac: Je trouve que c'est bien que tu sache faire la cuisine, moi j'essaye de me débrouiller un peu depuis que je vis seul chez moi.

Danny: Je te donne un défis, la prochaine fois tu prépare la cuisine avec moi.

Isaac: Défis accepté .

PDV de Derek:

Je me reveille dans les bras de Stiles, Stiles dort toujours. Qu'est ce qui les beau. J'essaye de le reveiller tout en lui faisant des bisous dans le cou et en l'embrassant.

Stiles: J'adore quand tu me reveille comme ça.

Derek: Je sais aller debout il ai 13h.

Stiles: Attend encore 2 minutes.

Je me lève, me lave, m'habille et je me brosse les dents puis je rejoins Stiles qui dort toujours.

Derek: Debout Stiles sa fait 30 minutes que tu ma dit que tu te reveille dans 2 minutes!

Pas de réponse. Bon on va employer la manière forte. Son père est déjà parti au travail du cou je peux aller au salon comme je veux. Je descend et j'arrive au salon et je vois une fille, sa doit être Noémie.

Derek: Tu es Noémie c'est sa?

No mie: Oui c'est bien moi et toi tu es?

Derek: Derek, le petit ami de Stiles.

No mie: Oh il ma beaucoup parler de toi hier, contente de te connaitre.

Derek: Il a aussi beaucoup parler de toi depuis qu'il sait qu'il a une soeur, je suis aussi content de te connaitre. Oh faite sa fait 1h que j'essaye de reveiller Stiles, tu viens avec moi remplir un seau d'eau?

Noémie: Oui avec plaisir, toi tu prend le seau d'eau et moi je prend une casserolle avec une grosse cuillere et je vais faire pleins de bruit avec!

Je rempli un s'eau d'eau, une fois qu'on a tout on monte et on entre dans la chambre de Stiles.

Noémie: Attention!

Je n'avais pas fais attention et je me pris la chaussure de Stiles et je tombe du cou je me reçois toute l'eau du seau sur moi et Noémie rigole puis elle fait du bruit et Stiles ce reveille.

Stiles: Noémie! Je suis fatigué et tu me reveille comme ça! Et je t'ai déjà dis de taper avant d'entrer!

Noémie: Mais c'est pas moi qui ai rentrer c'est Derek et je l'ai suivi!

Stiles: Ben qu'est ce que tu fais par terre Derek en plus tout mouiller avec un seau à la main?

Noémie: Il voulait te reveiller avec ce seau d'eau mais il sait pris ta chaussure et il ai tomber du cou il sait reçu toute l'eau sur lui et moi j'ai bien rigoler.

Stiles: Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu!

C'est sa moquez vous bien de moi, bref je m'en fou la prochaine fois je reveille Stiles avec un seau d'eau et cette fois je ferais attention.

Le chapitre 10 est fini.

Alors le père de Stiles qui veut tout faire propre pour l'arrivé de Noémie, Mélissa et Scott? Leur arrivé dans la maison des Stilinski vous en pensez quoi? Noémie qui s'entend très bien avec Stiles quand pensez vous? Moment Isaac/Danny vous aimez ou pas? Moment Stiles/Derek? Derek qui essaye de reveiller Stiles avec un seau d'eau mais en faite il ce le reçoit lui quand avez vous pensez? Vous avez bien rigoler ou pas?

Une review fait toujours plaisir et me motive svp merci.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

PDV de Stiles:

J'étais tranquillement assis sur une chaise et d'un cou je sent de l'eau gelé sur moi, Derek venait de me jeter un seau rempli d'eau.

Stiles: Tu veux jouer à sa?

Derek: Essaye de m'attraper avant.

je me mets à courir mais je n'arrive pas à rattraper Derek il ai bien plus rapide que moi du cou j'abandonne mais au même moment je tombe au sol.

Stiles: J'abandonne!

Derek: Déjà ?! Roooh dommage je commençais tout juste à m'échauffer!

Stiles: Dommage pour toi.

Noémie venait de nous rejoindre au salon mais elle avait pas vu l'eau sur le sol du cou elle tombe sur le dos pour pas changer tel frère tel soeur.

Noémie: Qu'est ce que je peux être maladroite!

Derek: J'ai deux maladroit à cotés de moi, tel frère tel soeur.

Puis Derek pars dans ma chambre me laissant seul avec Noémie.

Noémie: Je peux te poser une question?

Stiles: Oui. Même si tu viens déjà de m'en poser une.

Noémie: Ah ah très drôle. Bon en faite voilà , je me demandais...enfin tu vois, comment tu as su que Derek c'était le bon?

Stiles: C'est arriver comme ça sans prévenir, puis avec lui je me sent bien je sais qu'il me fera pas de mal et je sais qu'il tient à moi...

Noémie: Merci grand frère, je te laisse je dois rejoindre Loic. On ce voit ce soir.

Stiles: A ce soir.

Noémie viens de partir, moi je monte les escalier pour rejoindre Derek mais en entrant dans ma chambre je ne vois personne donc je vais voir dans ma salle de bain, il n'y a aussi personne. Bizarre, il ai passer ou?!

Stiles: Derek, tes la?

Pas de réponse. Bon il a du partir, non vu qu'il n'y a pas mon père il serait passer par la porte et en plus il serait pas parti sans me le dire.

Derek: Stiles! Barre toi vite!

Je me retourne et je vois...euh Androu? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait la ce lui la et en plus il électrocute Derek avec des armes de chasseurs!

Androu: Hey mon petit chou, tu te rappel de moi? Mais oui voyons qui ne ce rappel pas de moi, moi je suis Androu mais je tes jamais dis mon nom de famille, alors voilà je suis Androu Argent le frère d'Allison Argent!

Stiles: Quoi? Elle a un frère?

Androu: Pas que, elle en a 2, il y a aussi mon frère Loic Argent, Allison et nous n'avons pas la même mère. Bref je ne suis pas venu pour sa mais désoler Stiles.

Je senti une douleur au crane puis plus rien.

PDV de Noémie:

Je rentre plus tôt que prévu de ma petite journée avec Loic, il avait des souci de famille à réglé . En entrant chez moi, je dépose mes clef et je monte les escalier, je passe devant la porte de Stiles qui ai ouverte, bizarre c'est pas dans ces habitudes, je m'avance et je le vois au sol inconscient et il saignez juste à coté de son oeil droit.

Noémie: Stiles! Tu m'entend?!

Stiles ne bouge pas, je le secoue et l'appel mais il ne bouge pas. Au boue de quelques minutes il ouvre tout doucement les yeux.

Noémie: Stiles! Sa va? Que c'est t-il passer?!

Stiles: Non sa va pas trop la j'ai la tête qui tourne! En plus un mec qui s'appel Androu vient d'enlever Derek!

Noémie: Oh! Calme toi Stiles, vient la que je te nettoie un peu le visage, tu saigne à coté de ton oeil droit.

J'emmène Stiles dans sa salle de bain et sors la trousse de secours cacher dans son placard à pharmacie et je le désinfecte. Une fois que j'ai fini on retourne dans sa chambre.

Stiles: Faut prévenir Scott...

Noémie: Je l'ai déjà prévenu.

Stiles: Merci.

Noémie: T'en fais pas on va le retrouver.

Stiles: Oui, heureusement que c'est un Loup... un mec vraiment...

Noémie: Un Lou Garou tu voulais dire? Tu sais, je sais que sa existe, je sais aussi que Derek en ai un et que Scott aussi... Je sais tout. Loic est de la famille Argent, je sais que ce sont des chasseur mais ils ne ferons aucun mal ceux qui ne les embêtes pas, sauf que depuis la mort de Kate leur tante ben Androu est devenu fou et j'ai appris qu'il ai tomber amoureux d'un mec pendent qu'il c'était fait kidnappé , sauf que Loic na pas voulu me dire qui sait la personne d'on Androu est tomber amoureux...

Scott: Je suis la, désoler j'ai fais au plus vite, j'ai pas pu aller plus vite que sa!

Noémie: T'en fais pas, tes déjà la c'est bien. Alors nous avons un problème, Derek c'est fait enlever par un mec qui s'appel Androu, si c'est bien lui que je pense qui vient de la famille Argent ben on est surement foutu, va falloir être malin!

Stiles: Ah oui, il ma dit que qu'il s'appelait Androu Argent.

Noémie: C'est bien ce que je craignais!

Androu est un gros manipulateur, il sait comment s'y prendre, comment faire, c'est le chasseur le plus fort après Chris Argent! Je vais pouvoir jouer de ma relation avec Loic pour pouvoir aller chez eux en suite je fais diversion avec la famille en haut pendent que eux voient si Derek n'ai pas dans leur cave, car oui je connais Androu et c'est surement la qu'il la emmener et pas pour de bonnes attentions...

Le chapitre 11 est fini, quand avez vous pensez?

Moment Stiles/Derek? Noémie qui tombe au sol comme Stiles? Moment Stiles/Noémie? Derek qui sait fait enlever par Androu, que pensez vous qu'il va ce passer? Noémie connait l'existence des Loup Garou et des chasseurs quand pensez vous?

Une review fait toujours plaisir et me motive.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

PDV de Derek:

Je suis dans la cave des Argent, je la connais très bien.

Androu: Tu es enfin reveiller! Je vais pouvoir m'amuser!

Derek: Va te faire foutre!

Androu: Oh du calme, tu sais Derek, tu sors avec le mec que je veux absolument donc je vais pas te laisse tranquille!

Derek: Tu es amoureux de Stiles?!

Androu: Et oui!

Androu continue de me torturer comme ça pendent des heures.

Androu: Bon, on va arrêter la pour aujourd'hui, j'ai de la visite en haut!

PDV de Noémie:

Je sonne chez Loic pendent que Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Boyd et Erica entre dans la cave de chez les Argent.

Loic: Salut mon coeur, viens entre que je te présente ma famille.

Noémie: Merci.

Je rentre chez lui.

Loic: Voici mon père Chris, ma soeur Allison et mon frère Androu.

Noémie: Contente de vous rencontrez.

Chris: Nous aussi.

Androu: Vous avez entendu?!

Chris: Entendu quoi?

Androu: Il y a du bruit en bas, attendez moi la je reviens vite!

PDV de Stiles:

On viens d'entrer dans la cave et on vois Derek enchaîner avec des fils en fer et de l'électricité qui passe dans tout son corps.

Stiles: Derek?

Derek: Comment m'avez vous trouvez?

Scott: C'est grâce à Noémie.

Derek: Détachez moi, mais avant de détacher faut appuyer sur ce bouton rouge pour éteindre l'électricité .

J'appuie sur le bouton rouge et Scott détache Derek, mais Erica na pas fait attention quand elle a marcher et elle fait tomber un gros truc en fer au sol ce qui fait pleins de bruit.

Erica: Et merde! Désoler vraiment, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Stiles: Vite, parton d'ici avant qu'on nous attrape!

Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott et Derek venaient de sortir mais moi je me fait tirer par quelqu'un, oh non Androu a réussi à m'avoir.

Androu: Ou compte tu aller comme ça mon jolie?

Derek: Lâchez le!

Mais avant que Derek n'ai pu re entrer dans la cave, la porte de celle ci ce ferme et Androu la verrouilla.

Androu: Nous voilà enfin seul!

Stiles: Que veux tu?!

Androu: Je te veux toi!

Androu s'approche de moi, moi je recule chaque pas qu'il fait mais un mur me retient donc je ne peux plus reculer et Androu ce retrouve coller à moi et il prend mon visage l'attire vers lui et m'embrasse moi je le repousse mais il ai plus fort que moi et en voyant que je ne répond pas quand il m'embrasse il me gifle puis me jette au sol.

Androu: Tu n'es pas amusant! Joue le jeu au moins!

J'avais peur, peur de lui, c'est un fou pire que sa même, Noémie avait raison sur lui.

Androu: Tu as perdu ta langue Stiles?! Parle moi! Excite moi! Répond quand je t'embrasse! Touche moi et laisse moi te toucher!

Stiles: Je n'en ai pas envie, je n'aime que Derek et personne d'autre alors tu peux dégagez de la et me laisser tranquille avec lui! Tu m'attire pas de toute façon!

Androu: Comment ose tu dire sa!

Androu ce jette sur moi et je tombe au sol avec lui toujours sur moi puis il commence à me toucher, il met sa main dans mon boxer et continue de me toucher.

Stiles: Dégage de la! Je ne veux pas de toi!

PDV de Derek:

On essaye d'entrer par un autre moyen, quand j'entend que Stiles ce fait toucher par Androu, je me mets en colère et je défonce la porte de la cave puis je plaque Androu au mur et commence à le frapper tellement fort qu'il en perd connaissance.

Derek: Stiles sa va?

Stiles: Oui, merci d'être venu avant qu'il aille plus loin...

Scott: Euh allons y avant qu'il ne ce reveille!

Je me relève et parti de cette endroit avec toute la meute, Noémie est encore chez eux, j'esspère que Androu ne fera pas de lien avec la présence de Noémie et notre venu...

Le chapitre 12 fini. Avez vous aimez?

La meute à retrouver Derek, soulagez? Androu qui touche Stiles, quand avez vous pensez? Derek qui ce met en colère et il réussi à récupéré Stiles? Noémie qui aide la meute, Androu va t-il faire un lien entre la meute et elle? Que va t-il ce passer?

Une review fait toujours plaisir :) Et je voulais remercier EvilAngel38 pour toute ces Review elle m'encourage à continuer et je la remercie pour sa ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

PDV de Noémie:

Je viens de recevoir un message de Stiles me disant qu'ils avaient récupérer Derek et que je pouvais partir.

No mie: Excusez moi mais je dois y aller, mon père m'attend...

Androu: Oh non toi tu va rester ma jolie! Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es la, tu as voulu nous piéger et maintenant Derek c'est enfui avec toute ta bande d'amis!

Loic: Sa suffi Androu, arrête elle na rien fait! Elle ai venu parce que je lui ai dis de venir!

Androu: pourquoi la protège tu?!

Noémie: Euh...je ne comprend plus rien la, pourriez vous m'expliquer?

Androu: Arrête de faire la maline, je sais très bien que j'ai raison!

Noémie: Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle, bon je dois vraiment y aller!

Androu: Montre moi le message que tu as reçu alors si tu na rien cacher!

Loic: C'est bon lâche la un peu!

Noémie: Non laisse, j'ai rien à me reprocher donc vas-y je t'en pris lis mon message.

Androu pris mon téléphone et lis à haute voix.

Androu: "Coucou c'est papa, rentre vite ta mère et moi devons te parler."

Loic: Voilà tes content maintenant?!

Mais mon téléphone ce mit à vibrer et Androu l'avait toujours dans la main et il ce mit à lire.

Androu: "Vite, ramène tes fesses qu'on puisse partir, parce qu'avec Erica qui énerve tout le monde et Derek grognon, sa va pas le faire! Merci de nous avoir aider au passage."

Loic: Alors c'était vrai, tu n'es pas venu pour me voir...

Androu: Je te l'avais bien dis! J'ai toujours raison.

Je repris vite mon téléphone des mains de Androu mais au même moment il retourne mon bras.

Loic: Androu sa suffi lâche la!

Loic repousse son frère et ce met à ce battre avec lui.

Loic: Va t'en Noémie je vais pas pouvoir le retenir plus longtemps!

je me mets à courir et je monte vite dans la voiture de Stiles. Il n'y avait que Stiles, Derek et Scott.

Noémie: Ou sont les autres?

Derek: Parti avec la voiture de Isaac.

Noémie: Ah d'accord. Oh faite Stiles?

Stiles: Oui?

Noémie: Merci pour ton message!

Stiles: Euh...?

Noémie: Androu allait me tuer si Loic avait pas intervenu, imbécile!

Stiles: Et sa va hein t'énerve pas...

PDV de Derek:

Et aller, bagarre entre frère et soeur! Comme si j'en avais pas assez entendu avec Erica et Isaac tout à l'heure!

Stiles: Mais j'en avais marre de rester enfermer dans ma voiture à t'attendre, j'ai cru que t'allais pas venir moi!

Noémie: Oui mai tes quand même bête des fois!

Stiles: Bon c'est bon hein t'en prend pas à moi pour un petit message de rien du tout!

Noémie: Un petit...

Derek: Bon c'est bon la je suis fatiguer avec votre histoire de message à la con, vous pouvez pas la fermer un peu!

Noémie/Stiles: Désoler.

Derek: Je préfère sa!

On venaient d'arriver devant chez Stiles, pendent que Noémie et Stiles entrent par la porte, moi j'entre par la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles.

Stiles: Piouuu enfin chez sois dans un bon lit.

Derek: Oui enfin, je suis fatiguer!

Stiles: Tu veux un calin?

Derek: Oui.

Stiles me fait un calin puis il m'embrasse.

Stiles: Je t'aime mon Loup à moi.

Derek: Je t'aime mon petit humain à moi.

Stiles: Et je suis pas petit!

Derek: Stiles?

Stiles: Oui?

Derek: Euh je crois que ton père est la!

Stiles: Oh merde!

Je n'eu pas le temps d'aller me cacher que son père était déjà rentrer.

Le père de Stiles: Hey fiston, tu viens on doit parler...Mais attend, qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ce lui la?!

Stiles: Papa! Tu peux baisser ton arme, il est pas venu pour me faire du mal!

Le père de Stiles: Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici?!

Stiles: Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

Le père de Stiles: Oui!

Stiles: Derek et moi sortons ensemble, nous sommes en couple.

Le chapitre 13 est fini.

Vous détestez Androu? Moi aussi. Noémie qui ce fait prendre vos réactions? Loic sauve Noémie? Petite dispute entre frère et soeur? Le père de Stiles qui voit Derek dans la chambre de Stiles? Comment ça va ce passer à votre avis? Bien? Mal?

Merci pour les review :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

PDV de Stiles:

Après lui avoir dis que j'étais en couple avec Derek mon père ne bouger toujours pas.

Stiles: Papa...

Le père de Stiles: Je préfèrerais parler seul avec Stiles.

Derek sort de ma chambre et mon père referme la porte de ma chambre et il vient s'asseoir à coté de moi.

Stiles: Je suis désoler papa si je tes déçu, je voulais pas te l'apprendre de cette façon.

Le père de Stiles: Ce n'ai rien Stiles, tu es toujours mon fils, non je ne suis pas déçu de toi les sentiments ne ce décident pas. Si tu crois que je vais plus t'aimais comme mon fils seulement parce que tu es en couple avec un Homme mais la tu te goure fiston, je t'aime toujours autant.

Stiles: Oh merci papa, j'avais peur de ta réaction je l'avoue, c'est pour sa que je te l'ai pas dis avant.

Le père de Stiles: T'en fais pas pour sa tu es et tu restera mon fils quoi qu'il arrive.

Stiles: Donc tu es en trin de me dire que tu accepte Derek?

Le père de Stiles: Oui, t'en qu'il te rend heureux je suis content.

Mon père me prend dans ces bras.

Le père de Stiles: Je suis fière de toi même si je le montre pas, tu me rend heureux je suis fière d'être ton père.

Stiles: Oh je ne sais pas quoi dire papa, tu ma ému.

Le père de Stiles: Tu n'es pas obliger de dire quoi que ce soit.

Stiles: Je suis fière d'être ton fils, tu me rend heureux papa, tu as su garder la tête haute après la mort de maman et pour sa je t'admire.

Le père de Stiles: Sa fait longtemps qu'on a pas parler plus de 5 minutes toi et moi, faudrait que je prenne ma journée dans la semaine.

Stiles: Oui sa serait cool, sa ma manquer de parler avec toi papa.

Le père de Stiles: A moi aussi sa ma manquer fiston. Bon je dois aller en bas, Melissa et Noémie m'attendent, tu peux rester ici et ton petit ami aussi, j'ai confiance en toi Stiles.

Mon père sors de ma chambre et Derek reviens quelques minutes après.

Stiles: Tu as tout entendu c'est sa?

Derek: Oui, je suis content que ton père m'accepte.

Stiles: T'en que je suis heureux mon père est content du cou il me laisse avec toi.

Derek: Je t'aime mon petit humain à moi.

Stiles: Je t'aime mon Loup à moi.

Derek m'embrasse et me serre très fort dans ces bras.

PDV de Isaac:

Et voilà que je fais la cuisine avec Danny, c'est pas trop mon truc la cuisine mais j'ai accepté le défis et je dois pas abandonné .

Isaac: Euh... Danny, j'ai du mal avec les oeufs, chaque fois que je casse l'oeuf et ben les coquilles ce casse et vont dans la plat.

Danny: Tien fais comme ça, avec douceur.

Danny m'aide et au bout de quelques secondes je fais comme lui et j'arrive.

Isaac: Merci chéri.

Danny: Y a pas de quoi. Alors maintenant faut faire cuire l'omelette. Tu fais comme ça.

Il me montre et j'y arrive.

Isaac: Finalement c'est cool de faire la cuisine! Rectification, c'est cool de faire la cuisine avec toi.

Danny m'embrasse, on avaient même pas vu que Mallaury était descendu entre temps.

Mallaury: Salut les gars! Vous avez fais quoi à manger? Je meurs de faim!

Danny: On a préparer une omelette et avec sa on a fait de la viande rouge.

Mallaury: Miam j'adore sa, c'est prêt?

Danny: Oui, on va pouvoir savoir si Isaac ben fait la cuisine.

Isaac: Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec sa je vous en pris.

Danny: T'en fais pas, aller commençons.

Mallaury et Danny commençaient à manger puis ils s'arrêtaient.

Isaac: Quoi c'est si mauvais que sa?

Mallaury: Non c'est un délice!

Danny: Elle a raison j'adore! Tu devrais faire la cuisine plus souvent.

Isaac: Je suis content que sa vous plaise, merci.

PDV du père de Stiles:

Stiles reste et restera toujours mon fils quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'ai pas parce qu'il sort avec un Homme que cela va changer quoi que ce soit. Je suis en route pour aller à mon travail quand je vois une jeune femme étaler sur la route, je décide donc de garer ma voiture et d'aller voir ce qu'elle a .

Le père de Stiles: Que c'est-il passer? Vous allez bien?

La femme: Oui je vais bien et je ne sais pas du tout ce qui sait passer, je me suis reveiller ici.

Le père de Stiles: Comment vous appelez vous?

La femme: Je m'appelle Jennifer Blake.

Le père de Stiles: Très bien, arrivez vous à marcher?

Jennifer: Oui.

Le père de Stiles: Alors venez par ici, je vous emmène à l'hopital.

Jennifer: Merci.

Jennifer entre dans ma voiture et je l'emmène à l'hopital.

Jennifer: Vous savez, je n'ai rien en faite il met rien arriver, c'était juste pour vous attirez à moi!

Le père de Stiles: Comment sa?!

Sans que je le vois venir, Jennifer me frappe tellement fort au crane que je perd connaissance.

Jennifer: Sa c'est fait, maintenant j'aurai besoin de Jackson pour m'aider.

PDV de Derek:

Derek: Ton père n'ai toujours pas rentrer, on dirait qu'il ce passe quelque chose.

Stiles: Oui c'est pas normal du tout. Sa m'inquiète, attend j'allume la radio de police que j'ai pu lui voler y a pas longtemps.

Je mets la radio en route et j'attend quelques minutes et d'un cou sa parle de mon père. "Le sherif na pas était retrouver, sa voiture est rester sur le cotés de la route et on a retrouver du sang qui appartient au sherif, il ai donc porter disparu."

J'éteins la radio et me mets à avoir les larmes aux yeux, je sent une crise de panique arriver, je me sent mal vraiment très mal.

Derek: Stiles, calme toi, on va le retrouver.

Stiles: Mon père, pourquoi lui!

je pleure et Derek me prend dans ces bras et m'embrasse ce qui me fait me sentir mieux. Heureusement que j'ai Derek, sinon j'aurai pas tenu le cou.

Le chapitre 14 est fini.

Comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre? Finalement le père de Stiles la bien pris :)

Moment Stiles/Derek? Moment Isaac/Danny? Jennifer Blake quand pensez vous? Moi je la déteste mais rassurez vous elle ne va pas rester longtemps dans ma fiction bous verrez bien! Jennifer qui frappe le père de Stiles, que va t-il ce passer à votre avis?

Une review fais toujours plaisir :D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

PDV de Stiles:

Sa fai 3 jours que mon père a disparu, avec la meute on essaye de le retrouver mais on n'y arrive pas. Noémie nous aides elle fait maintenant parti de la meute elle ai d'une grande aide pour nous, elle ai très intelligente comme Lydia et moi quand je le veux.

Boyd: Bon, on a fouiller par tout...

Noémie: Il ne faut pas perdre espoir vous savez.

Stiles: J'ai peur pour lui.

Noémie: Nous aussi, mais il faut vraiment pas perdre espoir, il a besoin de nous.

Derek: Vous n'avez pas vu arriver quelque chose de suspect un truc qui pourrait arrangé nos recherches?

Scott: Non, on a rien vu de suspect.

Derek: Bon, il ce fait tard vous ferez mieux de rentrer chez vous, on continue demain.

Isaac: Pas de souci, appel nous si jamais tu trouve quelque chose entre temps, on fera pareil.

PDV de Derek:

La meute vient de partir, il reste plus que Stiles qui va dormir chez moi. Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte d'entré, je sors du salon et j'ouvre la porte.

Derek: Que voulez vous?

La personne: J'ai étais poursuivi par un homme très méchant et je ne sais pas ou aller!

Derek: Entrez.

Je fais rentré cette femme qui ma l'air quand même très bizarre, je ferais mieux de me méfier.

Derek: Comment vous appelez vous?

La personne: Jennifer.

Derek: Très bien, vous pouvez vous reposer sur ce canapé pour cette nuit, vous repartirez demain dans la matinée sa serait plus prudent.

PDV de Jennifer:

Mon plan marche très bien, sauf qu'une personne vient de perturber mon plan, Derek en couple et merde!

Stiles: Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?

Jennifer: Non merci.

Je veux juste que tu sois mort pour que mon plan puisse marcher!

PDV de Noémie:

Le lendemain:

Stiles venait de rentrer à la maison, je vais donc lui parler.

Noémie: Stiles, sa va pas ta mal dormi cette nuit?

Stiles: Non pas très bien dormi comme tout les autres jours depuis que papa a disparu.

Noémie: Dur dur, c'est pareil pour moi, je suis fatiguer.

Stiles: En plus hier y a une femme qui ai venu chez Derek, parce que sois disant elle sait faite genre agresser mais elle avait rien, je lui fais pas confiance du tout.

Noémie: Tu la déjà vu?

Stiles: Non jamais, elle s'appel Jennifer...

Noémie: Blake?

Stiles: Oui, comment tu sais?

Noémie: Parce que je la connais, c'est une folle!

Stiles: Genre folle comment?

Noémie: Folle comme folle, une folle qui ai prête à tuer des gens, je l'ai déjà vu faire une fois et elle ma plus lâcher jusqu'au jours ou Loic ait intervenu avec les chasseurs et on la plus jamais revu... Non mais attend! Tout s'explique...

Stiles: De quoi?

Noémie: Papa a pu ce faire enlever par elle!

Stiles: Oui surement, on devrai en parler avec Derek pour voir.

Noémie: Maintenant?

Stiles: Allons-y!

Je monte dans la voiture de Stiles et il démarre, au bout de quelques minutes on arrive devant chez Derek.

Noémie: Allez c'est parti.

On entre chez Derek.

Stiles: Derek!

Derek: Je suis la.

Stiles: Noémie a un truc à te dire.

Derek: Je t'écoute.

Je dis tout à Derek et il fronce les sourcils.

Jennifer: J'ai tout entendu, ne la croyez pas, c'est faux tout ce qu'elle vient de dire!

Derek: Et merde et moi qui ai voulu être gentille en la laissant venir chez moi hier soir.

Jennifer: Tu la crois quand même pas hein?

Derek: Si je la crois, tu n'ai qu'une folle, je me demande comment sa ce fait que je ne l'ai pas remarquer tout de suite!

Jennifer: Regardez moi!

On la regarde et puis plus rien, c'étais le noir complet, je me sent très mal tout à cou et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Le chapitre 15 est fini. Comment l'avez vous trouver?

Le père de Stiles qui n'a toujours pas était retrouver? Stiles et Noémie qui on peur? La meute qui fait tout pour les retrouver? Jennifer qui arrive chez Derek en disant soit disant qu'elle sait faite agresser? Jennifer qui veut la mort de Stiles? Noémie en sait des choses..., quand pensez vous? Derek qui croit Noémie et pas Jennifer? Stiles, Derek et Noémie qui tombe dans l'inconscience?

Une review fais toujours plaisir :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

PDV de Stiles:

Noémie vient elle aussi de disparaître, on a rien vu venir. Noémie était la plus intelligente de nous tousse et celle qui savait plus de chose que nous, on vient de perdre un élément très important et surtout je viens de perdre encore une personne de ma famille.

Derek: Va falloir essayer de suivre Jennifer, j'irai la suivre avec la meute, les humains de la meute resterons chez eux pour faire des recherche de leur cotés.

Stiles: D'accord. Derek, je te demande juste une seul chose, essaye de faire de ton mieux pour retrouver mon père et ma soeur, ce sont ma seul famille tu comprend.

Derek: Oui je comprend, ne t'en fais pas on fera tout notre possible pour les retrouver.

PDV de Noémie:

Je viens de me reveiller dans une pièce sombre, j'ai mal par tout et je me sent très mal, vraiment très mal. Je vois mon père attacher pas loin de moi qui est reveiller mais qui a du mal à le rester, il saigne au front.

Noémie: Papa.

Le père de Stiles: Noémie?

Noémie: Oui c'est moi. Tu sais ou on est?

Le père de Stiles: Non, cette femme est folle, que c'est il passer pour que tu sois ici?

Je raconte tout à mon père et il fait les gros yeux.

Le père de Stiles: Décidément elle ai vraiment folle elle! Est ce que tu sais si Stiles va bien?

Noémie: Je n'en sais rien du tout, je m'étais évanouie et reveiller ici, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Stiles c'était à la maison avec Derek et ils on subi le même sort que moi sauf qu'eux ne sont pas ici.

Le père de Stiles: J'ai peur pour Stiles, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose que nous deux.

PDV de Derek:

Je pars de chez Stiles le laissant seul pour quelques minutes, je suis bien obligé faut bien que j'organise un plan avec la meute pour retrouver le père et la soeur de Stiles. En arrivant chez moi il y a toute la meute sauf Lydia, Allison et Danny qui sont rester avec Stiles pour faire des recherches.

Derek: Bon, vous connaissez la situation, nous devons maintenant trouver un plan.

Peter: Humm Derek?

Derek: Quoi?

Peter: Je pense que ce n'ai pas une bonne idée d'avoir laisser Stiles.

Derek: Pourquoi?

Peter: J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, tu sais, j'ai un lien avec Lydia et la je ressent en elle de la peur! Donc dépêche toi de retrouver Stiles au plus vite!

Je sors de chez moi et monte dans ma voiture, en arrivant chez Stiles je vois qu'il a la vitre de sa chambre casser, j'entre chez lui et je vois que Danny, Allison et Lydia sont encore inconscient. Lydia ce reveille enfin au bout de quelques minutes.

Derek: Ou est Stiles?

Lydia: Je n'en sais rien, une folle nous a agresser en disant vouloir toute la famille Stilinski réuni pour je ne sais quoi...

Derek: Et merde!

Allison et Danny viennent tout juste de ce reveiller.

Allison: Elle a aussi dit vouloir tuer Stiles plus lentement et douloureusement que les autres car elle ne l'aime pas parce que il sort avec le mec qu'elle voulait dans un de ces plans.

Danny: Elle a aussi dis autre chose mais on ne ce rappel plus c'est quoi.

PDV De Stiles:

J'ouvre les yeux tout doucement, je me sent pas bien du tout, en ouvrant les yeux je vois Noémie et mon père.

Le père de Stiles: Stiles?!

Stiles: papa, je me sent mal, j'ai mal par tout!

Noémie: Nous aussi c'était pareil.

Quelques minutes plus tard une porte s'ouvre avec Jennifer qui entre dans la pièce.

Jennifer: Alors je vais vous expliquez comment sa va ce passer!

Stiles: Libérez nous, vous en avez rien à faire de nous!

Jennifer: Bien au contraire Stiles! Tu as des dons qui pourrais bien me servir.

Stiles: Mais de qu'elle dons parlez vous?!

Jennifer: Tu ne sais donc pas?

Stiles: Non.

Jennifer: Ton père ne t'en a donc jamais parler, s'en doute pour te protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Stiles: Dites le moi!

Le père de Stiles: Non! Ne lui dites rien je vous en pris, il n'a pas besoin de savoir!

Le chapitre 16 est fini, comment l'avez vous trouvez?

Noémie qui sait faite enlever? Derek qui va tout faire pour les retrouver? Stiles ce fait enlever à son tour vos réactions? Jennifer qui dit à Stiles qu'elle veut ces dons, mais de quels dons parle t-elle? Le père de Stiles qu'il ne veut pas qu'il sache?

Une review sa fais toujours plaisir :) Merci à ceux qui m'en laisse


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

PDV de Stiles:

Stiles: Mais pourquoi veux tu me le cacher papa?!

Le père de Stiles: Car tu n'as pas le savoir!

Jennifer: Moi je vais te le dire, alors tout d'abord ta mère est née elle aussi avec ces dons, elle pouvait guérir n'importe qui quand elle le voulait, elle voyait aussi le danger à l'avance, elle pouvait aussi voir l'avenir, elle avait aussi une tel force qu'elle a même réussi à tuer un loup garou toute seul à main nus...

Stiles: Comment sa?

Jennifer: Stiles, tu es née comme elle!

Je reste choquer, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à sa.

Jennifer: J'ai besoin de toi maintenant!

Stiles: Jamais je vous laisserez faire!

Jennifer: C'est soit tu me suis, soit je tue ton père et ta soeur!

Le père de Stiles: Faites partir Noémie je vous en pris, elle n'y ai pour rien dans tout sa!

Jennifer: Non mais c'est l'Ange Gardienne de Stiles et elle pourrait faire foirer tout mes plans...

Puis sans prévenir Jennifer m'assomme.

PDV de Noémie:

En me reveillant je me retrouve dans la chambre de Stiles, Jennifer a emmener Stiles ailleurs, elle a réussi à l'avoir, mais elle a fait une erreur, effectivement je suis bien l'ange gardienne de Stiles et je le retrouve facilement. En ce moment je suis avec la meute.

Noémie: Je suis l'ange gardienne de Stiles, je peux le retrouver très facilement.

Derek: Faut faire vite alors!

Noémie: Pas si vite, on doit avoir un plan avant.

Une fois qu'on a un plan, on ce met en route pour retrouver Stiles. En arrivant à l'endroit ou normalement il y a Stiles, on entre et on le cherche.

PDV de Derek:

En entrent on entend la voix de Stiles, il ai en train de crier de douleur et on entend Jennifer rigoler.

Jennifer: Que faite vous ici?!

Derek: On vient récupérer Stiles!

Jennifer: Je crois pas non!

Jennifer commence à nous faire quelques chose qui fait qu'on arrive plus à respirer et qu'on saigne du nez, mais tout à cou on sent plus rien plus aucune douleur, Jennifer n'a plus aucuns pouvoirs sur nous, en faite Noémie fait un bouclier sur nous pour que plus rien ne nous touche.

Jennifer: Ah je vois, tu es aussi l'ange gardienne de toute la meute!

Noémie: Et oui!

PDV de Stiles:

Je profiter du moment d'inattention de Jennifer pour l'assommer. Une fois inconsciente, Peter fonce sur elle et lui tranche la gorge.

Peter: Enfin elle m'énerver celle la!

Stiles: Quel soulagement!

Derek: Sa tu la dis!

Noémie: Enfin elle crêve celle la!

Isaac: Un pois en moins pour nous!

Lydia: Ah ah enfin!

Allison: Elle m'insupporter!

Erica: Bien fais pour elle!

Boyd: Elle était belle mais enfin elle ai plus la celle la!

Erica: Quoi! Répète ce que ta dis?! Elle tait belle?!

Boyd: Sa va t'énerve pas!

Erica: Pffff !

Derek: Sa suffit, rentrons!

En arrivant chez Stiles, je rentre dans sa chambre, bien sur toute la meute sont rentraient chez eux.

Stiles: Mon coeur, je t'aime.

Derek: Moi aussi je t'aime. Heureusement que Noémie était la.

Stiles: Oui.

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, j'ouvre et vois Noémie.

Noémie: Stiles, Deucalion est de retour, et il va tout faire pour avoir Scott et pour t'avoir toi pour avoir tes dons! Ah et j'ai oublier de vous dire, Jackson est de retour à beacon hills.

Le chapitre 17 est fini. Comment l'avez vous trouvez?

Les dons de Stiles quand pensez vous? Le père de Stiles qui ne veut rien lui dire car il veut le protéger? Noémie qui ai l'ange gardienne de Stiles? Jennifer enfin morte, soulagez hein? Ben moi aussi! La nouvelle de Noémie, Deucalion de retour mais pas avec de bonnes intentions des avis? Jackson est de retour lui aussi?

Je tien à remercier "EvilAngel38" encore une fois merci pour ces review et de rester fidèle à ma fiction, sa fais très plaisir :)

Je tien à remercier aussi yumi-elfeuw pour toute ces review et de rester fidèle à ma fiction, sa fait très plaisir :)

Une review fais toujours plaisir :)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

PDV de Lydia:

Je suis dans ma chambre sur mon ordinateur, il y a vraiment rien à faire aujourd'hui. Tien, et si j'appeler Allison, hum non elle doit être surement encore et toujours avec Scott! Ce n'ai plus pour moi les relations je n'ai eu que des déceptions, quoi que je ne dirais pas non à Jackson si il revenait de Londres. Quelqu'un frappe à ma fenêtre, sa doit être Allison qui a du oublier quelque chose en repartant hier soir, quoi que je n'ai rien vu qui soit à elle... En allant ouvrir ma fenêtre je vois...euh Jackson? Mais je rêve ce n'ai pas possible!

Jackson: Lydia, j'ai besoin de toi!

Lydia: Que ce passe t-il?

Jackson: J'ai étais obliger d'aider une femme du nom de Jennifer Blake mais tu dois déjà connaitre l'histoire qui a eu avec elle, mais maintenant qu'elle ai morte je pensais revivre normalement mais non, en faite je me suis rendu compte que d'autre personnes travaillaient pour elle mais eux n'on pas étaient menacer comme moi je l'ai étais et ben maintenant ils veulent me tuer car ils on vu quand faite je faisais parti des gentil...

Lydia: Calme toi Jackson, je vais t'aider ne t'en fais pas, repose toi un peu tu en as besoin.

Jackson: Tu sais que je t'aime toujours autant qu'avant, tu me manque, je suis désoler d'être parti si vite mais je voulais pas te faire de mal.

Lydia: Ne t'en fais pas tu es pardonner, et moi aussi je t'aime toujours et tu me manque énormément.

Jackson: On fait quoi du cou?

Lydia: On ce remet ensemble et on s'embrasse?

Jackson: Sa c'est une possibilité .

Jackson s'approche de moi et m'embrasse, il ma tellement manquer.

PDV de Deaton:

Heureusement que Jennifer est morte, sa en fait une de moins à pourchasser, ils veulent tousses Stiles et ces dons depuis qu'ils savent pour lui,  
sa me fait très peur, on pourraient ne pas arriver à le protéger si sa continue. Pour le moment on y arrive mais plus tard, comment ferons nous?  
On peut pas passer notre vie à pourchasser nous serons tuer avant l'heure de notre mort.

Derek: Il n'y a pas un moyen pour que Stiles n'ai plus ces dons qu'on en parle plus?

Deaton: Non c'est impossible de le les lui enlever car si Stiles ce retrouve sans ces dons, il y aura un vide en lui, il aura perdu un truc en lui.

Derek: Du cou que lui arrive t-il avec le temps si il l'aient avaient plus?

Deaton: Il pourrait en mourir, c'est pour cela qu'on le protège car sinon y aurait longtemps qu'on lui aurait enlever pour ne pas risquer sa vie.

Derek: Nous devons faire avec, je le protègerai, il a aussi la meute, Noémie qui ai son ange gardienne, heureusement qu'elle ai la.

Deaton: Oui, Noémie est une fille bien.

PDV de Stiles:

En me reveillant dans mon lit je ne vois pas Derek, c'est bizarre d'habitude il ai tout le temps la et en plus il n'ai pas du matin. Je me demande bien ou il a pu aller. Je me lève de mon lit et trébuche sur quelque chose, en me relevant je vois que c'est sur Noémie que je suis tomber.

Stiles: Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre et par terre?

Noémie: Derek ma demander de te surveiller le temps qu'il revient.

Stiles: Il ai parti ou?

Noémie: Il ma demander de ne rien te dire.

Stiles: Qu'est ce qu'il manigance encore ce lui la...

Noémie: Rien ne t'en fais pas pour sa.

Stiles: Mouais.

Noémie: Aller viens, je tes préparer le petit déjeuner avec Derek tout à l'heure.

Stiles: J'arrive.

Noémie: je t'attend en bas.

PDV de Noémie:

Si Stiles savait que Derek était parti voir Deaton pour savoir des truc sur la mère de Stiles et lui, je sais pas comment il le prendrait, c'est pour sa que Derek ma dit de ne rien dire.

Stiles: Hum sa sent bon ici.

Noémie: Tu m'avais pas dis que Derek savait faire un aussi bon déjeuner.

Stiles: Moi même je le savais pas tu vois.

Noémie: C'est qu'il en cache des choses lui.

Derek: De qui vous parlez?

Noémie: Oh tien en parlant du Loup le voici.

Stiles: On parler de toi, tu ma cacher que tu savais faire des choses.

Derek: Ce n'était pas mon intention de te cacher des truc, je n'ai juste pas eu l'occasion de te faire un petit déjeuner.

Stiles: Tu m'en fera souvent alors.

Derek: Y a pas de souci chéri.

Stiles: Attend rembobine, tu ma dis quoi?

Derek: Je t'ai dis Y a pas de souci.

Stiles: Non mais juste après?

Derek: Chéri.

Stiles: Oh il va neiger sa y ait tu ma dis chéri, c'est pas de toi de me donner des surnom ah ah.

Derek: Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est pas la fin du monde.

Stiles: Et oui c'est la fin du monde je te dis.

Noémie: Bon je vous laisse entre vous les amoureux hein à toute.

Stiles/Derek: A toute.

Noémie ouvre la porte d'entrer de chez moi et on voit Jackson.

Le chapitre 18 est fni. Quand avez vous pensez?

Le couple Jackson/Lydia? Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur eux je ne suis pas spécialement fan, je les aient mis ensemble sur demande. Derek qui parle avec Deaton? Il apprend que Stiles peut mourir si il na plus ces dons? Noémie qui surveille Stiles? Stiles qui trébuche sur Noémie? Moment Derek/Stiles?

Une review fait toujours plaisir :)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

PDV de Noémie:

Jackson: Noémie, faut que je te parle tout de suite.

Stiles: Depuis quand vous vous connaissez tout les deux?

Noémie: C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterai quand j'aurai le temps.

Stiles: Et Jackson pourquoi tu veux parler avec Noémie?

Jackson: Ce la ne te regarde pas, c'est compliquer et je dois parler cas elle.

Noémie: Viens on va dans ma chambre pour discuter. Derek, toi c'est même pas la peine d'écouter avec tes oreilles de Loup.

Derek: Bon d'accord, je vais pas essayer d'écouter la conversation.

Je monte les escalier suivie de Jackson, une fois en haut j'ouvre ma chambre et on rentre dedans.

Noémie: Bon qu'est ce qui sait passer encore?

Jackson: J'aurais besoin que tu me protège, je suis en danger de mort.

Noémie: Pour te protéger il faut que tu face parti de la meute de Derek car je peux protéger qu'eux.

Jackson: Il faut en parler avec Derek alors, sa fait pas longtemps que je suis un Loup.

Noémie: Oui et je sais comment c'est arriver.

Jackson: Ah, bon faut faire venir Derek.

Noémie: Derek, tu peux venir!

Derek monte les escalier et vient nous rejoindre.

Derek: Oui?

Noémie: Jackson a besoin que tu soit son Alpha, il faut qu'il face parti de ta meute pour que je puisse le protéger lui aussi.

Derek: Pourquoi a t'il besoin d'être protéger?

Jackson: Car ils on découvert après la mort de Jennifer que je faisais parti des gentil et que je les avaient traie du cou ils veulent me tuer.

Derek: Oh, je vois. Bon c'est d'accord je veux bien être ton Alpha à partir de maintenant tu fais parti de ma meute.

PDV de Stiles:

Jackson dans la meute, ai-je bien entendu? J'espère qu'il ai moins agressif qu'avant, de toute façon j'ai Derek pour me protéger.

Derek: Stiles, je suppose que tu as tout entendu vu ta tête, tu as du encore écouter aux portes?

Stiles: C'est possible, juste un peu.

Noémie: Au moins on a pas à le répéter.

jackson: Bon je dois y aller, merci pour votre aide.

PDV de Scott:

Je suis avec Allison en ce moment. Je viens de me rendre compte que en ce moment Stiles et moi on ce voit plus comme avant, lui est avec Derek et moi avec Allison presque tout le temps et les seul moment ou on ce vois c'est pendent les réunion et les entrainement avec la meute chez Derek. Bon ben je vais proposer une journée avec Stiles que tout les deux, sa nous fera du bien.

Scott: Je dois y aller, je dois voir Stiles.

Allison: D'accord, on ce revoit ce soir.

Scott: Oui, je t'aime.

Allison: Moi aussi je t'aime.

J'embrasse Allison puis je pars en direction de chez Stiles. Arriver devant chez lui, je vois qu'il y a sa voiture garer mais aussi celle de Derek ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont la tout les deux. Je rentre chez lui et monte les escalier, j'entre dans la chambre de Stiles et je les vois faire des truc que je n'aurai du jamais voir, au mon dieux, je vais mourir!

Derek: Qu'est ce que tu fais la?

Scott: Euh je voulais parler avec Stiles un peu seul.

Derek: Bon je vous laisse, je rentre chez moi, ce soir Stiles.

Stiles: A ce soir.

Avant de partir Derek embrasse Stiles. Oh décidément j'aurai mieux fais de rester avec Allison, ils ce lâchent plus.

Scott: Excusez moi mais c'est un peu gênant.

Derek arrête d'embrasser Stiles et il pars.

Stiles: Désoler Scott, tu voulais me dire quoi?

Scott: Voilà je me suis rendu compte qu'on ce voyaient plus comme avant et tout, je me demander si tu voulais te faire une aprem avec moi la?

Stiles: Y a pas de souci, la tout de suite?

Scott: Oui si possible, il ai quand même déjà 14h.

Stiles: En route alors.

PDV de Stiles:

Je monte dans ma voiture suivi de Scott pour notre aprem ensemble, sa me fait plaisir qu'il ne met pas oublier et qu'il pense à moi.

Stiles: Sa va mon petit Scotty?

Scott: Et voilà que tu me redonne ce surnom, on avaient 6 ans quand tu m'appelai comme ça, ah le bon vieux temps, on étaient si jeune...

Stiles: Et oui, mais sa na pas changer entre nous, meilleurs amis pour la vie.

Scott: Oui meilleurs amis pour la vie.

Le chapitre 19 fini. Comment l'avez vous trouvez? Désoler d'avoir poster ce chapitre que maintenant mais vu le nombre de review que j'ai sur mes chapitres sa ne ma plus trop donner envie de poster mais je poste toujours pour les fidèle que je remercie :)

Jackson qui demande de l'aide à Noémie? Noémie qui veut bien l'aider mais que si il rejoint la meute de Derek? Jackson a rejoint la meute? Stiles qui écoute aux portes? Scott qui ce rend compte qu'il ne passe plus trop de temps avec Stiles depuis qu'il ai avec Allison? (il en était temps) ! Journée rien que Stiles/Scott?

Une review fait toujours plaisir :)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

PDV de Stiles:

Après avoir fait cette journée avec Scott je suis rentrer chez moi, Derek avait un truc à me dire.

Derek: Donc voilà , sa fait plusieurs mois que je me pause la question.

Stiles: Dis moi.

Derek: Je me demandais si tu voulais venir habiter avec moi?

Stiles: Tes sérieux?

Derek: Oui je suis sérieux.

Stiles: Oui je veux habiter avec toi, j'esspère juste que sa dérangera pas mon père.

Derek: Tu as 19 ans maintenant, j'ai 23 ans, tu sais au bout d'un moment faut bien que tu face ta vie, puis c'est pas comme si tu n'allais plus le voir ton père.

Stiles: Oui tu as raison, j'en parlerai à mon père au dîner.

Derek: Donc je vais te laisser, appel moi quand tu l'aura prévenu. Je t'aime.

Stiles: Moi aussi je t'aime.

Derek sors de chez moi, je descend les escalier et vais voir mon père qui vient de mettre la table.

Stiles: Papa, j'ai un truc à te dire.

Le père de Stiles: Je t'écoute?

Stiles: Alors voilà , tu vois j'ai maintenant 19 ans et Derek a 23 ans...

Le père de Stiles: Dis moi tout de suite ce que tu dois me dire au lieu de divaguer.

Stiles: Donc voilà , Je vais aller habiter chez Derek, il me la demander tout à l'heure.

Le père de Stiles: Oh, et c'est quand que tu dois emménager chez lui?

Stiles: Demain dans la journée.

Le père de Stiles: J'en reviens pas que je te verrai plus tout les jours, sa me manquera...

Stiles: Ce la ne veut pas dire qu'on ce verra plus papa, je compte te voir souvent, Derek habite juste à cotés en plus.

Le père de Stiles: Me voilà soulager. Tu as grandi tellement vite mon fils.

PDV de Derek:

Le lendemain:

Il ai 10h du matin, Stiles dois emmenager chez moi, je suis donc chez lui on a fini de faire les cartons. On monte dans la voiture. Arriver chez moi Stiles commence à mettre ses affaires dans notre chambre et dans le salon.

Stiles: Je suis heureux, tout me convient, il manque juste ma mère mais je sais que de la ou elle ai elle veille sur nous tous.

Derek: J'en suis sur aussi.

PDV de Isaac:

Qu'est ce que je m'ennui quand Danny n'ai pas la.

Mallaury: Sa va Isaac?

Isaac: Oui je vais très bien, pourquoi?

Mallaury: Tu ma l'air ailleurs.

Isaac: Sa fait à peine 1h que Danny est parti voir Maeva et Elodie les cousines de Stiles pour une recherche sur internet que il me manque déjà.

Mallaury: T'en fais pas, je suis la, au moins on pourra faire plus connaissance tout les deux.

Isaac: Oui tu as raison.

PDV de Stiles:

Derek: Et si on aller ce promener tout les deux?

Stiles: Oui, j'en ai très envie.

Derek et moi sortons de chez nous et on monte dans sa voiture.

Stiles: Tu veux qu'on aille ou?

Derek: Dans un endroit magique, l'endroit que j'allais souvent avec ma famille avant qu'ils ne meurt dans un incendie.

Stiles: Sa a du être dur pour toi de te retrouver sans personne.

Derek: Oui très dur.

Quelques minutes plus tard on est arriver, l'endroit est super beau, il y a une rivière , avec des oiseaux qui chante, pleins de verdures et pleins de fleurs, c'est super jolie par ici.

Derek: Voici mon endroit magique, je n'y suis plus aller depuis la mort de ma famille.

Stiles: C'est très jolie, merci de m'avoir fait découvrir cette endroit.

Nous somme rester 4h dans cette endroit, nous avons pas vu l'heure passer, il ce fait tard.

Derek: Rentrons, il commence à faire nuit.

Stiles: Oui.

Nous marchons jusqu'à la voiture de Derek mais une personne nous barre le chemin.

Derek: Un Vampire!

Stiles: Sa existe?!

Derek: Ne restons pas la!

On allaient partir quand on vit 3 personnes tuer ce vampire, il y en eu d'autre mais ils les on tuer.

Derek: Qui êtes vous?

La personne: Nous sommes Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester et Castiel, Nous sommes la pour vous aidez, nous sommes des chasseurs de démons et nous tuons tout les méchants.

PDV de Maeva:

Nous sommes les cousines de Stiles, Elodie est ma soeur jumelle nous avons 19 ans, Jessica est aussi notre soeur, elle a 21 ans.  
Elodie est en couple avec Sam Winchester, Jessica est en couple avec Castiel et moi je suis en couple avec Dean Winchester. Elodie et moi sommes des chasseuses de démons et nous tuons les méchants tout comme Dean et Sam. Nous sommes aussi la pour aider la meute de Derek.

Chapitre 20 fini. Quand avez vous pensez?

Derek dit enfin ce qu'il avait à dire, quand pensez vous? Le père de Stiles qui a peur de ne plus voir souvent son fils? Stiles lui dit qu'ils ce verrons souvent car Derek habite juste à coté? Stiles qui habite maintenant chez Derek? Isaac qui s'ennui sans Danny? Le moment Stiles/Derek? Un Vampire?! De nouveaux Personnages, Sam et Dean Winchester? Castiel? Elodie, Maeva et Jessica? Quand pensez vous de ces nouveaux personnages?

Une review fait toujours plaisir :D


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

PDV de Noémie:

La meute est en danger, Deucalion est de retour et avec une meute plus forte qu'avant c'est pour cela que j'ai demander de l'aide aux frères Winchester et aux cousines de Stiles, je n'y arriverai pas seul j'ai besoin d'aide sur ce cou la. Stiles est ce lui qui ai le plus en danger car c'est lui qu'il veulent pour avoir ces dons.

Stiles: Sa va Noémie, tu n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

Noémie: Oui je vais très bien, juste un peu le stress de tout ces événements passés , je m'en suis pas très bien remise c'est tout ne t'en fais pas pour sa. Faut que j'aille voir tes cousines, Jessica elle doit surement être avec son mec Castiel puis Maeva doit être avec son mec Dean et Elodie doit être avec son mec Sam, sa ne m'arrange pas du tout tout sa...

Stiles: Va te reposer un peu, tu nous a beaucoup aider, à nous de t'aider un peu, commence par te reposer sa te fera du bien.

Noémie: Tu as raison, j'ai besoin de repos mais je dois d'abord penser à la meute et surtout à toi Stiles, tu es mon frère je ne dois pas t'abandonner.

Stiles: Tu ne m'abandonne pas, tu te repose c'est tout.

Noémie: Je vais un peu me reposer mais rien que pour te faire plaisir mais pas trop longtemps je te rappel que je dois aller parler à tes cousines.

Stiles: Oui pas de souci, aller je te laisse te reposer un peu.

PDV de Danny:

J'ai du faire croire à Isaac que j'étais parti chez les cousines de Stiles pour réparer un ordinateur et faire des recherches sur des cours. En faite si je suis la c'est parce que Noémie me la demander, elle a besoin de moi pour cacher ce que je vais découvrir en faisant cette recherche,  
personne ne doit savoir, sauf bien sur les cousines de Stiles, les Winchester, Castiel, Noémie et moi qui savons maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de mentir à Isaac et aux autres mais c'est pour protéger la meute.

PDV de Noémie:

Bon ce qui ai sur c'est que je n'ai pas le temps pour me reposer, je dois aider Danny dans ces recherches, heureusement qu'il ai la pour m'aider lui, j'aurai pas eu le temps toute seul. Après mes recherches terminer, je m'autorise à m'allonger sur mon lit et fermer quelques minutes les yeux, sauf que je n'aurai pas du car j'entend un bruit venant d'en bas et j'entend les cries de Stiles. Je descend en courant et je vois un démon aux yeux noir en trin de tirer Stiles vers lui. Il me faut de l'aide vite, j'envois un message aux Winchester et aux cousines de Stiles. Voilà que maintenant il n'ai plus tout seul, il y a d'autres démons avec lui.

Stiles: C'est quoi ce bordel, Noémie peux tu m'expliquer! Pourquoi ils on les yeux noir?! Putain Merde!

Noémie: Ceux sont des démons, je n'ai pas le temps de t'en expliquer plus, les Winchester et tes cousines viennent d'arrivaient.

Stiles: Pourquoi eux?!

Sam: Parce que nous sommes des chasseurs de démons et tout, rappel toi.

Dean: Assez discuter, nous sommes la pour les faire disparaître c'est foutu démons!

Une fois les démons parti, je remercie les Winchester et les cousines de Stiles.

Noémie: Merci vraiment, sans vous on auraient pas survécu.

Jessica: Y a pas de quoi.

Castiel: Tu viens Jessica, nous devons y aller, on nous attend.

Jessica: Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais complètement oublier. Au revoir tout le monde.

Jessica et Castiel sont partie, les Winchester et les cousines de Stiles partent à leurs tour.

Stiles: Toi il faut vraiment que tu m'explique tout.

Noémie: Oui tu as raison.

Derek: Que c'est il passer ici?

Stiles: La guerre!

PDV de Isaac:

Danny est de retour, enfin.

Danny: Je t'es manquer à ce point?

Isaac: Oui.

Mallaury: Si tu savais!

Danny: Autant que sa?

Mallaury: Même pire!

Danny: T'en fais pas mon coeur, je suis la maintenant.

Isaac: Oui et je suis soulager de te voir.

Mallaury: Bon je vous laisse les amoureux à plus tard.

Danny: J'ai étais rapide pourtant.

Isaac: Tu rigole!

Danny: Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je suis parti te faire un cadeau, tien pour toi.

Isaac: Tu ma acheter une gourmette avec inscrit dessus I&D Forever! AAAAAHHHH j'adore! Merci mon amour!

Danny: Content que sa te plaise.

Chapitre 21 fini. Comment l'avez vous trouver?

Noémie qui ce sent fatiguer de tout ce qui ce passent mais malgré tout elle pense d'abord à protéger la meute? Des démons aux yeux noirs? Les Winchester et les cousines de Stiles qui les font disparaître? Derek qui arrivent à la fin et qui demande ce qui ce passe? Stiles qui lui répond ''La Guerre!''? Le moment Danny/Isaac? Mallaury qui répond à la place de Isaac? Le cadeau de Danny pour Isaac?

Une review fait toujours plaisir :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

PDV de Derek:

Derek: Stiles, de qu'elle guerre parle tu?

Stiles: Des démons aux yeux noir ils sont venus nous attaquer à Noémie et à moi, les Winchester et mes cousines sont venus nous aider.

Derek: Comment sa des démons aux yeux noir?

Noémie: En faite, nous avons un problème, il y a eu une chose qui fait que tout les démons, vampires... sont de retour ici, les Winchester sont la pour nous aider ainsi que les cousines de Stiles, mais le truc c'est qu'on a découvert avec Danny une chose qui risque de tout faire changer dans ce monde.

Derek: Et c'est quoi?

Noémie: Les démons vont essayer de prendre la place des humains sur terre. Ils commencent d'abord par liminer tout ce qui sont un problème pour eux.

Stiles: Oh! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dise sa.

Derek: Moi non plus.

Noémie: Et en plus de sa, nous avons eu un problème avec Deucalion, il ai venu me voir hier.

Derek: Et tu nous le dis que maintenant!

Noémie: Désoler.

Stiles: T'aurai du nous le dire avant, mais t'en fais pas ce n'ai rien.

Derek: Si c'est grave, si il s'en serait pris à toi et que nous on l'auraient pas su, comment t'aurai fais pour t'en sortir dis moi?!

Stiles: Bon sa suffit la Derek, laisse la tranquille elle ne ta rien fais!

Derek: Oui tu as raison désoler je n'aurai jamais du m'énerver comme ça, mais c'est quand même grave qu'elle ne nous l'ai pas dis avant.

Noémie: Oui sait vrai, il a raison Stiles, j'aurai du vous le dire avant.

PDV de Mallaury:

Bon rien à faire ici, je vais aller voir Noémie tien, sa fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu celle la. Je sors de chez moi et me dirige vers chez elle à pied. Je marche jusqu'à ce qu'une personne m'interrompe.

Mallaury: Vous voulez quoi?

La personne: Je m'appel Deucalion et je voulais voir ton frère Danny mais j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas chez vous.

Mallaury: Euh je ne vous connais pas, il ne ma jamais parler de vous.

Deucalion: Il a du oublier de vous parler de moi sa arrive.

Mallaury: Non, il me parle de tout ces amis et même ces ennemis, il m'aurai parler de vous s'il vous connaissait.

Deucalion: Donc tu me force à faire une chose que je n'aurai jamais fait si tu m'aurai dit ou est ton frère et Isaac!

Mallaury: De quoi parlez vous?!

Deucalion: De sa!

Je tombe dans le noir complet, il ma assommer.

PDV de Danny:

Je rentre chez moi avec Isaac, on étaient aller ce faire une soir cinéma, en entrant je ne vois pas Mallaury, bizarre elle est toujours dans le salon à nous attendre.

Isaac: Mallaury est nul par ici, tu pense qu'elle est chez sa meilleur amie Noémie?

Danny: Je vais l'appeler pour voir.

Je prend mon téléphone et j'appel Noémie.

Conversation téléphonique

Noémie: Allo?

Danny: C'est Danny le frère de Mallaury, je voudrai savoir si Mallaury est avec toi?

Noémie: Non elle devait venir chez moi sa fait déjà 30 minutes que je l'attend alors que c'est juste en face que j'habite.

Danny: Merde! Merci quand même. Au revoir.

Noémie: Au revoir.

Conversation téléphonique terminer

Danny: Mallaury a disparu, je suis sur qu'il lui ai arriver quelque chose!

Isaac: Calme toi, on va la retrouver.

PDV de Noémie:

Noémie: Mallaury a disparu!

Stiles: Oh merde!

Derek: Il faut essayer de la retrouver.

Stiles: Oui allons y.

Noémie: Sa doit être Deucalion!

Stiles: Qu'est ce qui te fait penser sa?

Noémie: Deucalion ma dit qu'il allait tout faire pour faire venir la meute à lui!

PDV de Deucalion:

Stiles est à nous, on va tout faire pour l'avoir, je veux ces dons! La meute de Derek est un gros problème pour moi, mais maintenant que j'ai de nouveaux Alpha dans ma meute je suis beaucoup plus fort, la meute de Derek ne fera pas le pois contre nous. J'ai enlever Mallaury ce qui fait que la meute viendra la chercher. Surtout Danny et Isaac. Ce qui fait que si Isaac et Danny sont enlever à leur tour, la meute complète fera son apparition.

Deucalion: Ce soir on va affronter la meute de Derek, tenez vous prêt. Ils viennent à nous.

Chapitre 22 fini. Comment l'avez vous trouvez?

La dispute entre Derek et Noémie? Stiles essaye de protéger Noémie en disant que ce n'ai pas de sa faute? Mallaury qui ce fait enlever? Que va t'il arriver à la meute? Vont-il retrouver Mallaury? Le PDV de Deucalion à la fin?

Une review fait toujours plaisir et m'aide à continuer!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

PDV de Danny:

Nous voilà Isaac et moi à la recherche de ma soeur, Isaac vient de sentir son odeur pas loin de la forêt, nous voyons une cave nous y entrons.

Danny: La voilà elle ai la!

Isaac: Attend, et si c'était un piège!

Danny: C'est ma soeur, je me fiche des conséquences, il faut qu'on la sauve!

Isaac: Tu as raison.

Danny: Mallaury, tu m'entend?

Mallaury: Danny?

Danny: Oui c'est moi ne t'en fais pas je suis la il ne va rien t'arriver.

Mallaury: C'est un piège...

Je viens de finir de détacher ma soeur.

Danny: Voilà tu n'ai plus attacher, viens.

Mallaury venait de sortir de la cave quand tout à cou la porte ce referme, Isaac et moi n'avons pas eu le temps d'en sortir.

Deucalion: Tien comme on ce retrouve!

PDV de Stiles:

Je suis avec Derek et Noémie dans ma chambre, on essaye de trouver un plan sur comment retrouver Mallaury. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte de chez moi, je descend avec Derek et Noémie pour voir qui sa peut bien être, quand j'ouvre la porte on voit Mallaury avec des marques et beaucoup de sang sur elle.

Mallaury: Ils on réussi à attraper Isaac et Danny, il faut les sauver, ils ce sont servis de moi pour attraper Isaac et mon frère et maintenant ils ce servent d'eux pour avoir toute la meute entière, je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi !

Stiles: Calme toi, entre.

Mallaury: Merci.

Mallaury entre chez moi puis je lui propose qu'elle aille ce laver un peu, elle accepte. Quelques minutes plus tard elle revient propre et habiller, Noémie lui a passer des vêtements à elle.

Derek: Maintenant il faut ce mettre à la recherche de Isaac et de Danny, nous avons peu de temps avant que Deucalion face des dégâts.

Stiles: Tu as raison, allons y tout de suite.

Noémie: Je me sent très mal, les anges me préviennent que vous êtes en danger et que si on y va je le suis aussi.

Mallaury: Mais faut y aller vite, il va leur arriver quelque chose si on y va pas, je le sent!

Noémie: Bon allons y mais faites très attention!

Nous sortons de chez moi, on monte dans la voiture de Derek, Derek conduit moi je suis à coté de lui, Noémie et Mallaury sont derrière. Mallaury nous indique ou c'est, elle ce rappel de l'endroit ou elle a était retenu prisonnière par Deucalion. Arriver devant une cave on entre dedans. En entrent on vis Deucalion, oh non pas déjà!

Deucalion: Comme on ce retrouve! Attaquez les mais essayer de me laisser Stiles en vie, les autres je m'en fiche faites en ce que vous voulez!

Derek: Je ne vous laisserai pas faire!

Deucalion: Mais tu n'a pas le choix!

Le combat commence, j'ai peur je dois l'avouer.

PDV de Derek:

Le combat à commencer depuis un bon moment déjà, la meute vient d'arriver pour nous aider.

Erica: Derek! J'ai mal aide moi !

Derek: Erica!

Je suis retenu par la meute de Deucalion je peux donc rien faire, Erica est au sol inconsciente suivi de Boyd, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Noémie, Mallaury et même Stiles puis moi.

1 h plus tard:

Je me reveille suivi du reste de la meute sauf qu'il manque une personne et c'est Stiles!

Chapitre 23 fini. Comment l'avez vous trouver?

Isaac et Danny on retrouver Mallaury? Mais c'est un piège, ils sont à leur tour enlever? Mallaury prévient Derek, Stiles et Noémie? Ils retrouvent Isaac et Danny? Le combat? Tout le monde inconscient? Au reveille de tout le monde Stiles à disparu? Enlever? Que va t'il lui arriver?

Une review fais toujours plaisir et sa me donne le courage de continuer à poster sur ce site :)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

PDV de Stiles:

Je me réveille dans le noir, l'endroit est horrible il y a des accessoires de tortures et en plus l'odeur est vraiment infecte dans cette pièce. J'ai mal par tout c'est vraiment désagréable.

Deucalion: Tien tien, je tes enfin Stiles.

Stiles: Que me voulez vous?!

Deucalion: Je veux te pourrir la vie, j'ai envie que tu me passe tes dons au passage, je sais aussi que si tu n'a plus tes dons tu peux en mourir et j'ai envie de faire souffrir Derek!

Stiles: Je ne suis pas important, je suis qu'un simple humain, je ne fais rien de ma vie à par m'attiré que des ennuis!

Deucalion: Détrompe toi tu n'es pas qu'un simple humain, tu es beaucoup plus que sa! Il fut un temps dans le passé ou ta mère et toi m'aviez retiré la vue depuis je suis aveugle par votre faute! Tu avais 8 ans à ce moment la et je voulais te tuer mais cela c'est passer autrement...

Retour dans le passé

Claudia: Rendez moi mon fils! Il n'a que 8 ans, ne lui faite pas de mal !

Deucalion: Il me faut ces dons, ils sont extraordinaires pas comme tout ceux qui sont comme vous! J'ai besoin de lui!

Deucalion prit Stiles et parti avec mais Claudia ne le laissa pas faire, elle parti en courant pour rattrapé Deucalion et son fils, au même moment ou elle ce précipita vers eux, une lumière aveuglante apparu et Deucalion tomba à terre puis Stiles parti en courant dans les bras de sa mère.

Deucalion: AAAAAAHHHH je vois plus rien! Tu ma rendu aveugle espèce de malade! Je vais me venger! Heureusement que je peux voir avec mon coté loup!

Claudia: Emmène mon fils chez moi marie, vite Derek!

Derek: J'y vais tout de suite!

Derek prit Stiles et prit le chemin pour partir. Deucalion ce leva pour aller ce venger et tuer Stiles mais au même moment ou il leva son bâton pour le tuer, Claudia ce jette sur Deucalion et ce reçu elle le bâton en pleins coeur.

Stiles: Maman NOOOOOOOOOOON!

Retour au présent

Stiles: Vous avez tuer ma mère! Et je ne m'en rappel pas!

Deucalion: Ce n'était pas prévu, elle ai morte en te protégeant. Maintenant que je tes retrouver je vais pouvoir te prendre tes dons et te tuer par la suite.

Deucalion prend un livre et commence à lire un mot en une autre langue que je ne comprend pas, je commence à brûler de l'intérieur et je me sent très mal. Deucalion s'arrête de parler, il y a du bruit à l'étage.

PDV de Derek:

Nous arrivons à l'endroit ou il y a Stiles, nous y entrons et on vis Stiles attaché et Deucalion avait un livre avec lui.

Deucalion: Mais... Comment avez vous fait pour nous retrouver?!

Peter: Stiles est le compagnon de Derek il semble qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un depuis la dernière nuit qu'ils on passer ensemble.

Derek grogne sur Peter.

Deucalion: Tout s'explique, du cou si je tue Stiles, Derek en meurt.

Derek: Sa suffit, maintenant vous nous rendez Stiles et tout de suite!

Deucalion: Que c'est mignon! Non je ne vous le rendrez pas!

La porte de la cave ce referme, on ce retrouve tous dehors la meute et moi avons peur pour Stiles. On entend les cries de Stiles puis plus rien. Nous avons réussi à ouvrir la porte et on retrouve Stiles pleins de sang.

Derek: Stiles! Putain ta osé lui faire du mal tu va me le payé!

Deucalion: Voyons je n'ai pas fini avec lui, il me faut encore ces dons, sortez d'ici!

Scott: Jamais de la vie, on ne partira pas s'en Stiles!

Je me jette sur Deucalion et on commence à ce battre, la meute de Deucalion fait son apparition. Isaac sans sort pas très bien il ai dans un sal état, Boyd aide Erica, Jackson fait tout son possible pour protéger Lydia mais elle ne veut pas partir, Peter sans sort très bien, quand à Danny ben il aide Isaac mais ce reçoit un cou de griffe mais pas très grave, Noémie détache Stiles avec l'aide de Mallaury, quand à moi je me bat avec Deucalion, il ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire!

Deucalion: Et Derek, tu devrai plutôt t'occuper de Stiles, il ne va pas très bien.

Derek: Je vais te tuer!

Je griffe Deucalion à la gorge, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, au bout de quelques secondes il en ai mort et la meute de Deucalion ce met à crier puis meurt à leur tour.

Derek: Comment va Stiles?

Noémie: Il ai vraiment très mal, il ai très faible.

Erica: Faut l'emmener à Deaton il saura quoi faire.

Derek: Allons y tout de suite, il n'y a pas de minutes à perdre!

Nous allons chez moi, arriver chez moi on dépose Stiles sur mon lit, il dort profondément. Deaton arrive et examine Stiles.

Deaton: Stiles est faible, il va mettre maximum 3 jours avant de ce remettre de ce qu'il vient de ce passer, Deucalion pratiquer un sort avant que vous n'arrivez et je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais apparemment c'était pour prendre ces dons ce qui la affaiblit et son passé refait apparemment surface vu ce qu'il prononce en dormant.

Derek: Il manquer plus que sa.

Fin du chapitre 24. Comment l'avez vous trouver?

Deucalion qui a enlever Stiles? Stiles ce retrouve dans un endroit horrible? Les accessoires de tortures? Deucalion qui veut à tout pris les dons de Stiles? Le passé de Stiles et Derek? (Oui Stiles et Derek ceux connaissaient avant). Le combat? Derek qui à tuer Deucalion? Soulager que Deucalion soit mort? Stiles ne ce réveillera pas avant 3 jours? Que va t'il ce passer pour la suite?

Une review please!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

PDV de Derek:

Stiles ne ce réveille pas sa fait déjà un bon moment qu'il reste allonger sans bouger, Deaton dit que c'est normal car il ai dans un genre de coma qui le fait ce rappeler de son passé, un passé qu'avec son père on essaye de lui cacher depuis la mort de sa mère elle voulait pas qu'il ce rappel de tout ce qu'il a vécu à cause de Deucalion et d'autres alpha qui le voulait pour ce qu'il ai.

Scott: Il va ce réveiller pas vrai?!

Deaton: Oui mais quand je ne sais pas. Il ai en trin de revivre tout son passé même le jour de la mort de sa mère...

Stiles prononce une phrase pendent son sommeil ''Maman je vais te rejoindre il le faut tu es morte par ma faute...". Non pourquoi pense t-il cela? Ce n'est pas du tout de sa faute mais celle de Deucalion! Je l'interdit de dire sa!

Deaton: Effectivement c'est bien ce que je craignais...

Derek: Quoi donc?

Deaton: Il ne peut ce réveiller que s'il le désire et la, la seul chose qu'il désire c'est rejoindre sa mère parce qu'il pense qu'elle ai morte par sa faute.

Derek: Non mais non!

Je m'assois à coté de Stiles et lui prend la main.

Derek: Je lui interdit de nous laisser comme ça!

PDV de Stiles:

Je me réveille dans un endroit tout blanc, il n'y a rien que du blanc, ou suis-je?

Stiles: Il y a quelqu'un? Scott ce n'ai pas drôle! Sortez moi de la! Aller quoi!

Il n'y a personne je suis seul ! Il 'y a pas un seul bruit c'est ce qui fait peur le calme... Mais d'un cou je sent une main me toucher, je me retourne et je vois...

Stiles: Maman?

Claudia: Oui Stiles, c'est bien moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps il faut que tu te réveille tout de suite je t'interdit de me rejoindre maintenant! Tu sera ici dans très longtemps même si tu me manque il le faut, je ne supporterai pas de te savoir morte, je ne suis pas morte pour rien Stiles, j'ai voulu te sauver donc s'il te plait écoute moi bien.

Stiles: Oui maman.

Claudia: Il te faut te réveiller tout de suite, sinon Derek peut en mourir si tu n'es plus avec lui, sans toi Derek n'est rien et toi sans lui tu n'es rien non plus donc si tu tien à lui fais un effort mon ange.

Stiles: Oui maman, mais tu me manque toi aussi je ne veux plus te reperdre, je sais tout sur mon passé maintenant et je sais pourquoi je fais tout ces cauchemars et ces crises...

Claudia: N'y pense plus mon chérie, vie ta vie s'il te plait pour moi.

Stiles: D'accord maman, tu va me manquer.

Claudia: Toi aussi mon petit garçon tu va me manquer.

On ce prend dans les bras et ma mère me fait un bisous sur le front et elle s'en va très loin de moi.

PDV de Derek:

Stiles bouge sa main, je l'ai senti je ne rêve pas!

Stiles: Ah j'ai mal à la tête!

Derek: Stiles tes la! Mon amour tu ma fait une de ces peur! Ne refais plus jamais sa tu m'entend?!

Stiles: Oui, toi aussi tu ma manquer.

Stiles m'embrasse, il est la je ne l'ai pas perdu, on ne la pas perdu!

Stiles: Et Derek, je ne vais pas partir tu peux me relâcher tu m'étouffe.

Derek: Non j'ai trop peur de te reperdre!

Stiles: Tes mignon quand tu t'y mets.

Derek: Quand sa te concerne oui.

Stiles: Oh c'est chou tout sa.

Scott: Stiles mon pote! Derek c'est bon lâche le qu'on le prennent nous aussi dans nos bras!

Je le lâche et Scott prend ma place suivi du reste de la meute. Comme je suis bien avec eux, une vrai famille.

Derek: Bon je ne peux pas m'empêcher j'arrive.

Je me mets avec eux et on ce fait un gros câlin collectif. T'en pis pour ma réputation d'alpha à garder, j'aime ma meute et je peux leur montrer de temps en temps sa ne coûte rien.

PDV de Scott:

C'est nouveau sa, un Derek qui fait des câlins collectif, décidément Stiles la beaucoup changer et ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. Je prend Stiles à par du groupe pour y parler.

Scott: Dis donc toi, tu la changer Derek et pas qu'un peu.

Stiles: Pourquoi, il te convient pas comme ça?

Scott: Bien au contraire! C'est beaucoup mieux!

Stiles: Vas-y pose moi ta question.

Scott: Comment ta fais?

Stiles: Oh pas grand chose et je compte pas te le dire! Non je blague, je n'ai rien fais du tout.

Derek: Qu'est ce que vous maguouiller vous la?

Scott: Oh mais rien.

Derek: Oui oui c'est sa je te crois voyons.

Scott: Faut nous croire.

Derek: Bon je suis venu pour vous dire de vous dépêcher, on va manger au restaurant et c'est moi qui invite...

Stiles: Pourq...

Derek: On en discute pas, c'est moi qui paye!

Stiles: Oui allons-y faut pas le rendre grognon sinon on ira pas au restaurant.

Scott: Tu as raison sur ce cou la...

Derek: Vous voulez vraiment plus qu'on y aille?

Stiles: Non on y va.

Derek: Alors taisez vous!

Stiles: A tes ordres chef!

Derek nous grogne dessus, bon le méchant Derek est de retour dommage j'aimais bien le gentil moi.

Chapitre 25 fini. Comment l'avez vous trouvez? Stiles dans le coma? Stiles ne peut ce réveiller que s'il en a envie? Stiles ce reproche la mort de sa mère? L'apparition de Claudia dans la tête de Stiles? Moment Stiles/Claudia? Stiles ce réveille? Moment Stiles/Derek? Moment entre la meute? Le câlin collectif ou Derek participe ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher? Moment Stiles/Scott? Derek les emmène au restaurant?

Une review s'il vous plait :D


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

PDV de Claudia:

Retour dans le passé Moment de la mort de Claudia:

Derek a emmener Stiles en sécurité me voilà soulager, ce que Deucalion ne sait pas c'est que dans notre famille nous avons du sang de Loup Garou ce qui veut dire que j'ai guérie, je ne suis pas morte.

Deucalion: Mais... Comment?

Claudia: Vous avez oubliez une chose, je suis née dans une famille de Loup Garou et ce n'ai pas que...

Deucalion: Non! Comment ai-je pu passer par une tel chose...!

Claudia: Vous ne pouvez rien contre nous, nous sommes très puissant mon fils l'ai encore plus que nous, et je vous laisserai pas avoir mon fils!

Deucalion: C'est ce qu'on verra!

Deucalion s'enfuit.

Retour au présent

Je suis en ce moment en trin de surveiller Stiles comme je le fais tout le temps, il va enfin me revoir aujourd'hui, il croit toujours que je suis morte, j'ai fais promettre à Derek de ne rien dire à personne c'est le seul qui sait pour moi. Oui Stiles ma bien vu pendent son coma mais c'était juste une parti de mes dons je suis sa mère du cou j'ai pu faire paraître une image de moi, Stiles peut le faire lui aussi à n'importe qui. Je suis devant la porte de notre maison, je sonne et c'est Derek qui ouvre.

Derek: Claudia? Est-ce bien vous?

Claudia: Oui c'est bien moi, j'aimerai parler à mon fils mais avant sa il faut que je parle à son père.

Derek: Entrez, il ai dans la cuisine et Stiles est dans sa chambre si vous voulez aller le voir après.

Claudia: Merci Derek je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais sans toi...

Derek: C'est normal, vous avez été d'une grande aide pour ma famille, je vous en serais toujours reconnaissant.

PDV de Stiles:

Derek est parti ouvrir à la personne qui avait sonner, au bout de quelques minutes il remonte dans ma chambre.

Stiles: C'était qui?

Derek: Tu verra bien.

Stiles: D'accord.

J'habite toujours chez Derek ne vous en faites pas, mais mon père ma laisser mon lit et quelques affaires dans ma chambre si jamais je venais le voir et que je décider de venir dormir à la maison, bien sur il accepte Derek.

Derek: Stiles, ce que tu va voir et entendre risque de te choquer.

Stiles: Rien ne peut me choquer tu le sais très bien.

Derek: Oui mais la ce n'ai pas pareil.

Stiles: En quoi cela n'ai pas pare... maman?

Derek: Bon moi je vous laisse entre vous.

Claudia: Merci Derek.

Derek est parti en bas il ne reste plus que ma mère et moi, on reste à parler pendent des heures, j'apprend qu'elle n'ai pas morte qu'elle a toujours était la pour moi.

Stiles: Maman, tu le savais pour Melissa et papa?

Claudia: Oui je l'ai su, je ne lui en veux pas je veux juste son bonheur, il a essayer de refaire sa vie après ma mort, je ne lui en veux pas pour sa. Et oui j'ai su pour Noémie aussi.

Stiles: Mais ou vie tu depuis tout ce temps?

Claudia: J'ai moi aussi refais ma vie Stiles, je suis avec un homme formidable même si je préfère ton père... on a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

Stiles: Je suis content de savoir que tu n'ai pas morte, tu ma manquer!

Claudia: Toi aussi tu ma manquer mon ange!

Je me mets à pleurer, ma mère me prend dans ces bras, sa fait bizarre mais je me sent beaucoup mieux.

PDV de Derek:

Claudia vient de partir, elle promet à Stiles de venir le voir souvent elle sait ou j'habite. Je rentre dans la chambre de Stiles.

Derek: Sa va?

Stiles: Oui, je pleure de joie, je suis content de s'avoir qu'elle ne soit pas morte tu sais...

Je prend Stiles dans mes bras, je lui dis que j'ai mis la meute au courant pour sa mère.

Stiles: Donc ils savent tout?

Derek: Oui.

Stiles: Oh moins je n'aurai pas à leur mentir.

On monte dans ma voiture direction notre maison. En arrivant on entre dans la maison et il y a déjà la meute au complet.

Scott: Stiles, je suis content pour toi, on l'ai tous.

Noémie: Oui, tu mérite d'être heureux.

Stiles: Merci. Bon je suis très fatiguer, vous m'excusez je dois aller dormir.

Noémie: Pas de problème grand frère.

Derek: Vas-y je te rejoins après.

Stiles monte dans notre chambre, moi je reste un peut avec la meute.

Erica: Je commence moi aussi à être fatiguer, Boyd et moi on va rentrer.

Scott: Pareil pour Allison et moi nous rentrons, à plus tard.

Erica, Boyd, Allison et Scott sont parti, il reste Mallaury, Noémie, Danny et Isaac.

Isaac: Nous aussi on va y aller avec Danny et Mallaury à plus.

Isaac, Danny et Mallaury sont parti, il reste plus que Noémie.

Noémie: Derek, tu pense que Stiles va bien?

Derek: J'avoue que la je me pose la question, je ressent qu'il va mal que depuis maintenant.

Noémie: Oui moi aussi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment la!

Stiles ce met à crier, on part en courant dans la chambre et on retrouve Stiles au sol en trin de ce tenir la tête et il a pleins de sang sur lui.

Chapitre 26 fini, comment l'avez vous trouver? Désoler pour l'attente mais le site a des problèmes j'ai pas pu poster depuis.

Le retour dans le passé de Claudia? Claudia n'ai pas morte? Claudia a du sang de Loup Garou? Claudia qui surveille Stiles depuis le début? Stiles qui revoit sa mère? Le moment Stiles/Claudia? Stiles qui ce met à crier? Stiles ce tient la tête? Stiles est pleins de sang sur lui?

Une review svp!


End file.
